A Verse of Ice and Fire
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: AU "Southerners don't know our ways! They will never know our ways!" The North will Remember. The Starks will Endure. Winter will Come; awash with Fire and Blood. But, who's blood? DaenerysxJon RobbxOC
1. Eddard

**YO! I've finally come around to making an actual Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fanfiction xD**

**Ok. **

** 1) Robb/Jon, will be twins, because, goddamn it, I wish they were T^T**

** 2) There will be Four Baratheon/Lannister children (Annaelyn [Trueborn], Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen)**

** 3) A lot of OOC-ness. And I mean A LOT of OOC. (I'm not really got at keeping people in character in Fanfictions lmfao)**

** So I hope you enjoy. A little heads up, I know that this may seem like any other Game of Thrones Fanfiction, but I do wish that you'll stick with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Eddard**

King's Landing was coming into view. The great Red Castle; the City of the Targaryen Dynasty; or what was left of it. House Targaryen was falling apart, and everyone knew it. The battle had ravaged the land, far and wide, littering the once flourishing fields with corpses of men and boys, sent to fight a war that shouldn't have happened. Ned had to take the city despite having to help the Lannisters to do it. Always being a wary one of the Southern Lords, especially those of the Westerlands, Ned knew that he couldn't trust the Lannisters, or their Bannermen.

With a cry, he and his forces rushed forward through the ravaged gatehouse of the city. Robert would have led the charge, but he was wounded in the Battle of the Trident after killing Rhaegar. Ned couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that Robert was wounded. Despite being one of the Baratheon's most ardent supporters, Ned knew that Robert would take this chance and slaughter everyone in the Red Keep; adult or otherwise, Targaryen or otherwise.

Robert was run by bloodlust and anger; this much was true, and everyone knew it. Ned knew it better than any of them. So much so, that Robert's anger could get him killed if he goes too far with the killing. As true as it is, Ned wanted one man only. His target was Aerys 'The Mad King' II Targaryen; the man who burned his brother and father with wildfire. The man who agitated the North with his actions. Ned was going to shove Ice into his chest and finish the job for Robert; who would no doubt, mutilate the man even after his confirmed death.

Ned ducked as a gold-cloak rushed at him with a spear, lunging forward. The spear was cut in half with the power of the Valyrian steel. Ned took in the sight of the fear in the soldiers eyes. He knew he was going to regret this. The Stark shot his blade forward, digging the sword into the gold-cloak's chest. The light in his eyes, left with a fleeting retreat as darkness took the man right before Ned. He pushed the gold-cloak from his blade and took off down the street toward the Red Keep.

Gold-cloaks were retreating or turning on their comrades in a last ditch effort to not get slaughtered by the Lannister forces flooding the inner city. Ned took a deep breath as Northmen and Lannister footmen rushed ahead of him, clearing the streets and alleyways, rife with resistance. The Stark exhaled with a sting in his sigh. Howland appeared at his side along with Ser Rodrik. The three gave each other knowing looks and took off as fast as they could, trying their best to reach the Red Keep before any Lannisters do. Ned glared at the gateway leading to the Red Keep and let out a soft growl.

The gateway was broken down and the bodies of both Lannister men and Targaryen men were littering the entrance. The three Northmen entered the Castle courtyard only to find more corpses of Lannister and Targaryen footmen. It was a near bloodbath; something that Ned didn't want to make a comment on. There was small struggle going on in the Red Keep itself, revealing that there were still loyal Targaryen soldiers and Lannister footmen still fighting within the castle.

Ned ran ahead of his two companions, wanting to make sure that the blasted Lannisters don't do anything rash. Just as he entered the Keep, a Targaryen knight rushed at him, bashing his kite shield against his back. Ned stumbled, but swung Ice around, taking the head from the knight. As the man collapsed to the ground, headless and lifeless, a heavy commotion was heard; echoing throughout the castle's bloodied halls.

Without a second thought, Ned rushed through the vermilion halls of the Red Keep; mind racing as the battle raged on around the castle. He jumped to the side as a Targaryen footman lunged ahead, sword in hand. Ned spun on the ball of his heel, swinging upward, slicing the arm from the man. The boy howled in pain, keeling over, holding his stumped arm. For two years, the Stark had been fighting a war that shouldn't have happened. For two damned years he trudged through the Southern Lands, sword in hand, and an army at his back. It had been two years since the brutal murder of his brother and father and ever since, the constant slaughter of his men and bannermen; people he considered friends. Ned growled as he dug Ice into the chest of a Targaryen knight and kicked the dead man from the blade of his ancestral Valyrian steel sword.

Ned sped past the dying knight and headed to the Throne Room as soon as possible. King Aerys was the prize of this battle. His eyes narrowed when there seemed to be two dead Targaryen guards lying at the foot of the wooden door leading to the Throne Room. Without a word spoken, he looked to Howland Reed and Ser Rodrik Cassel for help with the door. The three battle-hardened men struggled with getting it opened. But with enough pounding and pushing, Ned burst through the door to see Aerys staring at Ned with a look of absolute fear plastered on his old, wrinkled face. Ned charged forward ready to strike the man down to the ground. Ned raised Ice above his head while Howland and Ser Rodrik took care of the remaining guards in the room. Aerys was coming close to his range.

"Burn them all! Burn them all!" Aerys continued to howl. "Ser Jaime! BURN THEM ALL-"

Ned froze in his step. Jaime Lannister shoved his blade into the back of the King. His grey eyes widened in surprise at what a Kingsguard had just done. Aerys gurgled and shuddered as the blade went deeper, no thanks to Jaime. Ned had a shaky breath as he had just come to the realization that Jaime had stolen what was his to kill. Not wanting to waste any time, Jaime pushed the Targaryen King from his blade and let the man collapse to the marble floor.

"Kingslayer. Where are Queen Rhaella and Princess Elia?" Ned asked with a shaking voice. He tried his best to rein his growing anger.

"In her chambers I'd presume..." Jaime was suddenly pushed to the marble floor of the Throne Room. Ned didn't even give Jaime another look. Jaime simply walked up the steps of the Iron Throne and took a seat as if it were his to take.

"I wouldn't do that, Lord Stark." The Lannister called out in a condescending tone. "The Mountain decided to go ahead."

Ned took a deep breath in anticipation of what was to come. Not only did Jaime lose his respect, but he had just learned that the Mountain was sent ahead to deal with the remaining Targaryen royals. That could only mean that Tywin was going to murder innocent children to appease Roberts's bloodlust. Ned never thought he could despise a House as much as he was at this moment. The Lannisters seemed to make him sick to the stomach.

Ned could hear a struggle from down the hall. There was screaming, but suddenly, the voice was drowned out by a painful sounding splash. Ned ran as fast as his feet would take him. He arrived to the Royal Chambers, only to find the door broken down. Ned jumped in through the door and rushed towards the sound as fast as he could. He pushed through Dornish curtains and drapes. Finally coming to where Princess Elia would most likely be, all he found was blood. His grey eyes widened at the sight. The Mountain was raping Elia Martell; the princess!

Ned drew Ice and swung down onto the Mountain's neck while he wasn't paying attention. It didn't take long for no matter how strong a man is; once his head is gone, he's dead. The Mountain's head rolled away towards the blood covered crib that was supposedly holding Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. The man sighed and headed towards the dying woman lying in a pool of her own blood. Her clothes were torn apart, revealing her ravaged body beneath. Cuts and gashes from the Mountain's undoubted animosity. Elia tried to say something but fell limp in the Stark's arms. Ned sighed and removed his cloak, finding the sight of her ravaged body repulsive. He placed the fur cloak over her body; rising to his feet.

"M-My Lord..." A soft whimpering voice sounded from behind.

Ned spun around, Ice already in his hands. Queen Rhaella stared at the Stark with painful eyes. She held her belly which seemed swollen; she was ready to deliver her child. Eddard snapped from his initial surprise and sheathed Ice. With a near jump in his step, he held the woman steady as she used the last of her strength to push the baby from her womb. Ned looked up to examine her body to find multiple scars and gashes. As far as he knew, the Mountain only went for Elia. Rhaella continued to roar as the baby struggled to leave. Ned shook his head and comforted the dying queen.

You can do this. Ned whispered underneath his breath.

Suddenly, the sound of a wailing babe was heard. Ned reached down, lifting the newborn from the bed. He gave his queen a questioning look. She reached forward and gave the little baby a hug with salty tears falling down her face.

"Her name..." She started weakly. "Daenerys Targaryen."

Ned left the room, emotionally spent, while trying his best to wrap the little baby in a warm cloth. Daenerys had stopped crying, but was now struggling to stay still. The Stark sighed in defeat and decided to hold her as tightly as he could, while managing to keep her silent. He was intending to get out of the Red Keep before Robert smashes through the remaining resistance of the Targaryen loyalists. If the dead Targaryens were any indication of what they were able to do, it had Ned worried for the little baby's life. Robert could not know of Daenerys. Speeding in his steps towards the Throne Room, seeing as it was the only exit he knew of, the doors of the Throne Room were suddenly blown from their hinges collapsing onto the glossy, dirty and bloody marble floor below.

Gods...it's Robert. Ned sighed in defeat.

"By the Seven?!" Robert roared. "What in the blazes is that Ned?!"

"She's just a baby Robert!" Ned cried out. "Leave her be!"

"She's a Targaryen, Ned!" The Usurper shouted; his voice echoing throughout the battered hall. "Need I remind you what they've done to your father, brother, and your sister?!"

"I know what they've done as well as you do!" Ned replied sternly. "But she's had nothing to do with their crimes! Nothing!"

"It matters not Ned!" Robert roared once more. "She's of Targaryen blood, damn you!"

"As are you!"

Eddard knew that it was a low-blow to remind the Baratheon of his lineage. The thing is Ned didn't feel even a bit sorry for what he'd said. Robert needed to be reminded that the newborn Targaryen had nothing to do with the crimes of her family. Robert's gloves tightened as he gripped the handle of his war hammer. Beneath his beard, Ned could easily see the Crowned Stag barring his teeth. Eddard could easily see that Robert was seething, but it mattered not. The life of Daenerys was of paramount importance to the honor-bound Stark. A promise is a promise. Suddenly, from within the Throne Room halls, five Targaryen soldiers rushed into the room with their swords and axes wielded, aiming to strike a killing blow on Robert. Ned was about to join in the fight, but he knew that Robert could handle this on his own.

Robert, shot his hammer around, crushing the chest of one of the soldiers, bringing their numbers down to four. Another took the chance to strike at the Baratheon, but his sword simply slid against the ring-mail shirt covering his neck. Robert pulled the soldier towards him, using all of his strength and head-butt the boy until his face was plowed in. Ned held Daenerys into his shoulder while keeping her ears shut to the splashing of blood and the cries of men losing their lives. Within a minute, the fight was over and five Targaryen soldiers were dead on the ground, adding more blood to the already gory scene.

"Ned." Robert breathed. "Take that Targaryen as your Warden, away from King's Landing."

"By your orders, my King." Replied Ned.

"But." The Usurper gave the Stark a dark look. "The moment she begins to show the accursed lunacy that her family is known for...kill her, or I will myself. I don't think it needs to be said, but I won't be merciful."

"Now go, before I change my mind."

Ned stood at the main gates of King's Landing with his Northern host armed and ready behind him. He needed to break the siege of Storm's End and afterwards, he could go to the Tower of Joy along the Red Mountains of Dorne. Ned had received information of his sister being there. After all, where better to put the woman you eloped with, than your summer cottage. Ned kept Ice in her sheath as he and his army marched from the gates of King's landing towards Storm's End. They marched wearily, all knowing that this war was finally almost over with just a few more battles to be won. The men thought of finally arriving home to harvest their crops and others were happily waiting to return home to their families.

Ned sat upon his horse with a blank and unreadable face as his horse trotted over the Kingsroad towards Storm's End. His mind was racing too fast for him to even think of doing anything else. The war was finally almost over. He could return to his wife of two years, but only having physical interaction for only five days, and meet the twin sons she'd birthed him. Both boys were named after the two men that meant everything to him; King Robert and Lord Jon Arryn. He couldn't wait to see his sons, but something else was of the same importance. He needed to get his head into the coming fight. Who was to know what kind of resistance he was to face.

He knew that something was off about the siege of King's Landing and even the Battle of the Trident; three Kingsguards weren't there. Something was off and it was safe to assume that they were there waiting for the right time to strike. Howland Reed watched the road with Ned letting his presence known. No words were exchanged between the two, but their looks said everything. This wasn't going to end as peaceful as the Stark would hope.

Everything was a blur after they left the Crownlands. All he could remember in the flurry of activity was breaking through the Tyrell lines, smashing their siege of Storm's End and freeing Stannis Baratheon from his starvation and near defeat. He barely remembered chasing down the retreating Tyrells into submission, having them bend the knee to Robert in King's Landing. He could scarcely recall images from his small battle with Dornish footmen, but now, he was standing before the Tower of Joy, with six other companions behind him. Their bodies ragged and covered in blood since they hadn't had time to clean up.

"Lord Eddard Stark." Ser Arthur Dayne sighed as the Northmen dismounted from their horses. "I am sorry that it has to come to this."

"Stay your weapons and it won't have to come to this." Eddard spoke with a growl, trying his best to retrieve his sister without bloodshed. He's had enough bloodshed for the day.

"You're not getting any closer to the Tower of Joy, Lord Stark." Ser Oswell Whent suddenly said with a gruff voice. "The Crowned Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen has given strict orders to not let anyone in unless he says so."

"Rhaegar is dead." Ned replied, trying his best to calm the rising tension. "Let me see my sister!"

It mattered no more. Diplomacy wasn't going to work any time soon. This wasn't to end well since one of those knights was in ownership of a Valyrian steel sword. Everything was just a blur once again. He doesn't remember who attacked first, but all he knows is that three of the greatest Kingsguards are dead and everyone except for him and Howland Reed left still breathing. Ned breathed heavily and motioned for the Lord to follow him. They charged for the barred doorway of the Tower of Joy, bashing their feet against the surface, weakening it as best as they could. It didn't take long, but they managed to kick the door to pieces, completely tearing apart. Just before they could enter, a distressed cry came from the horse that Ned came riding on. Ned ran over to the horse and freed Daenerys from her small carriage connected to the horse.

Howland gave his liege a look, but Ned simply shrugged. Without another word being said, the two Lords dashed up the stairs, their swords drawn and ran up the stairs, hearing Lyanna's screams. Ned and Howland appeared at the doorway, punching it open, only to reveal Lyanna Stark, lying in a pool of her own blood with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her hair was rustled and the crown of blue winter roses wrapped around her head. Her grey Stark eyes watched Ned as he hobbled over to her, holding her head beneath his right hand and lifting her softly, trying his best to not harm her. Reed reached down and picked Daenerys from the shawl on Ned's back.

"N-Ned." Lyanna gasped. "What are you doing here? Who is that...?"

"I would like to ask you the same. This is Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegar's little sister."

"I'm no fool Lyanna." Eddard whispered. "Do you understand what you've done?"

"Ned..." The black haired Stark whimpered. "My actions cannot be fixed...but you have to promise me this."

"You're such a fool Lyanna." Ned growled as tears began to trickle down his bearded cheek. "I'll do whatever you ask..."

The girl reached up, clasping his cheek, running her fingers along his growing beard, wiping the salted tears from his scarred cheek. "Unless by some miracle..."

Lyanna stopped to cough. Blood trickled from her mouth and onto Ned's rough hands. Her grey eyes glossed. Her older brother was about to reach down and help her, but the girl simply shook her head.

"No, Ned...I'm fine." She struggled. "Ned...unless by some miracle...you're not going to save your little sister..."

"What are you saying...?" Ned grasped her harder. "I am going to save you Lyanna."

"There is no way that you can…but, you can save My Loves." Lyanna whispered.

"Y-You mean...?" Ned was silenced.

"Rhaegar's. I know what Robert will do if he gets his hands on Daenerys...he'll butcher her!" Lyanna cried.

Blood poured from her as the pain increased. She roared out, gripping onto her brother's cloak, with a begging look in her eyes. A small, sad smile formed on her face before she collapsed onto the fur bed beneath her. Tears fell from her dull grey eyes as the darkness began to wrap around her. Ned could feel the warmth leave her body. He gripped her tightly, feeling her breath come to a slowed pace. Her chest rose and fell, almost as if she were in pain.

"Protect Daenerys. Protect the Last Targaryen."

"Promise me, Ned."

* * *

**Well that's a wrap! I hoped you enjoyed**

**Winter is Coming**


	2. Daenerys

**So, I finally got around to fixing my computer and putting time into this new chapter!**

**I hope it's up to par and to your liking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Daenerys**

A shudder awoke the girl from her deep slumber. Her violet eyes fluttered open in surprise at the skin piercing cold. Despite living as the Ward of Lord Eddard Stark in Winterfell for the last ten years; Dany knew that she would probably never get used to the harsh cold of the North. The furs wrapped tightly around her body, not doing its job of keeping her warm. With a slight sigh, Dany forced her frozen body from the bed of furs and pelts. The Targaryen stretched, feeling her bones loosen and joints pop, one after another.

While having been in the North for her entire life of ten years, she had never really felt that she belonged. Even now, with her eleventh nameday being today, she knew that there were many Northmen that didn't like the sight of her. Starting today, marked eleven years of living in the North, under the watchful gaze of the Starks. Dany was still surprised that some could even manage to see her as a psychopath. Their gazes were unfaltering at times and it unnerved her.

To think that people would hate her for crimes she had no part of, made her wonder of a lot of things. Even now, she could see some men-at-arms glaring at her window from the courtyard of Winterfell. How insulting to not only her, but to House Stark as well. Dany, despite how many times she wanted to say something, she knew that it wouldn't make a difference; people were going to hate her no matter what she did to change their minds.

She felt the corners of her lips twitch, her violet eyes curled towards the three boys fighting each other with practice swords. One had auburn hair in small curls that flittered around in a messy mop; another had long black hair that fell down past his ears, and the last was the tallest of the three with a head of messy, light brown hair. At their side, keeping at them with a watchful gaze stood Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms of Winterfell.

Suddenly, the heavy oaken door creaked from behind. She snapped from her muse and faced her intruder. Fear quickly expunged leaving nothing but a smirk growing into a full smile.

"Lady Stark." Dany smiled softly, her silvery locks falling to cover her face.

The Targaryen curtsied, but was quickly waved off by the woman. Catelyn Tully was beautiful with burning auburn locks like the boy below. Dany walked towards the woman only to be embraced in a tight hug.

"I would have awoken you, but it appears that Jon and Robb insisted that I let you sleep in." Catelyn smiled.

"Why would they do that?" Daenerys asked with a feigned look of surprise. _They actually convinced her!_

"They were vague about it." Cat laughed. "It's your eleventh nameday young lady! I'll have to get you a dress and get you ready for your nameday feast."

"But, what if I don't want a feast?" Dany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, now, Dany." Cat gave her a motherly look. "All lady's and lords must have a nameday feast."

Dany sighed in defeat running a hand through the silver locks of hair all the while, letting out a soft sigh. She wasn't in the mood for a party, or a feast, or any celebration of that manner. A good day, no matter the occasion, was well spent reading in the godswood; to her at least. Reading was calming, and soothing, and better yet, no one could see her. She wouldn't have to deal with their sneers and their weary expressions. Oh how she'd wished things were better.

Without a moment lost, she inevitably found herself sitting on a stool as Catelyn braided her hair, slowly pulling the silver locks together into an intricate pattern. It was interesting to watch as the slightest movement in her hair, would bring about a large change to her appearance. The Stark was delicate with the Targaryen, making sure not to cause pain to her scalp. In the end, finishing her curls and braids. Daenerys sighed softly when the torture was over.

"How does it feel, Dany?" Catelyn asked softly.

"As good as it'll ever feel." Dany laughed uncomfortably.

Catelyn smirked and walked from the room leaving Dany to her own devices for the time being. Daenerys watched the woman she had started to see as a mother walk off with her dress in her hands. The Targaryen sighed and turned her violet eyes out towards the window only to finally hear the soft clacks of wooden swords clashing against each other.

_Robb, Jon and Theon are still training?_ Dany thought incredulously. _They've been at it all morning!_

Daenerys shot from her seat, lifting her dress so she doesn't step on the hem. She looked out into the hallway wanting to make sure that she doesn't run into Septa Mordane. She wasn't in the mood of being stopped from seeing her closest friends. Dany ran as silently as she could, traversing the stone halls in a near lull. Her violet eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the halls of Winterfell.

A soft breeze flittered through her Northern styled hair, tickling the back of her neck. The winds always felt like little needles that seemed to enjoy digging into her skin. It was obvious the North itself knew that she didn't belong and wanted to remind her in the cruelest way possible. Daenerys glared as footmen and men-at-arms shuffled through the hall with their swords clanging against the lapels covering their thighs and backsides.

There were about five of them and Dany knew that if she ran into them, there was the possibility of them turning her into the Septa, or even stopping her from seeing Robb and Jon fight each other. Dany took a soft breath, and waited as the soldiers walked past her and towards another hallway, completely unaware of her presence. It was better this way at least. Daenerys looked back down the hall once more and took off with her dress flowing behind her.

Dany watched her corners as more people awoke at this time. Feet and boots shuffled against the stone floors and people conversed with one another. The dull eyes that most Northmen carried trailed over to her form, examining her silvery-blonde hair then to her violet eyes. Some bowed slightly, others gave a look of indifference. There were some though, that gave her a simple look of disgust. Her breath shook the longer their stares stayed planted onto her.

_Keep calm._ Dany told herself. _This isn't the first time they've looked at me like this…_

She continued along, fur boots sliding along the stone floor. With a hurried pace, she made her way, sliding past servants and kitchen wenches. If there was one thing people admired about her, it was her ability to practically fly past and around people. Some said it was the dragon blood in her, others said she was just gifted. Of course those that complimented her were always the Starks or a few lecherous drunks. Her whole life had been nothing but care from one family, but disdain from everyone else. She couldn't take this much longer and hoped to be free one day.

Maybe even travel the world and see Essos and the lands further on. Travelling Westeros seemed like a great idea as well, save for the various lords that would whisk her away for their own personal gain. She was safe here, but she didn't _belong_ here. She wanted to be somewhere that she belonged, somewhere that felt like home, instead of a puffed up, beautified prison. Ward after all was a fancy word for prisoner. As badly as she wanted to call Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn her father and mother, it just wasn't meant to be. As badly as she wanted to call Robb and Jon her brothers, she knew it would never happen.

Especially now that her heart would always race around Jon. The boy was all Stark, black of hair, grey of eyes, contrary to his elder twin, who had auburn hair and icy blue eyes like their mother. Dany sighed and went along, following through the halls, thinking of the two Starks. They'd been with her since the beginning, always watching over her, making sure she was safe and happy, at times even went out of their way to piss her off. She had a feeling that one of them fancied her, but she just couldn't tell who. Robb always had a small smile aimed at her direction and Jon was always at her side.

Either way, Dany needed time to think. Eleven years old, and she was already worrying about her life. She stared at the grey ceilings of the place she called _home_ for her whole life. She is Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King. She had a family name, a history and yet here she was worrying about the whims of the two Starks. Daenerys frowned, stopping completely and rested her back against the stone walls, groaning. She slid against the wall, bringing herself to the floor with a blank look on her face.

She had no one of blood relation. Her father was dead, her mother, dead, her brothers, dead. Everyone dead and Daenerys, whenever she thought of it, felt a deep underlying fiery pain within her chest. A pain she never thought she could confide with anyone; that is until Brandon was born. The girl smirked slightly, violet eyes shimmering at the memories. Whenever she was down, she'd come to Bran's crib and talk with the little baby of her problems, knowing full well that the little newborn wouldn't understand a single word she said. Bran would listen though, with complete silence and once, when she finished spilling her problems, Bran exploded into tears, prompting her to sing softly to the little baby.

A loud shuffle was heard, a door was clearly opening. She shot to her feet and wiped her face of imaginary dirt. She looked left and right, patting her dress down before turning heel and heading along down the hall. She was already sleepy. Never had Dany felt so worn out. This must have been because of this sudden reminiscing. Nevertheless, Daenerys continued along. She was intending to have the day with Robb and Jon before her nameday feast.

She sped through the halls and finally arrived at the dirty training field to see the three boys already cleaning up for the day, sliding their weapons into the racks and tossing their leather cuirass' away to the armory nearby. Theon of course was the one who had to pick it up and place it on the racks. The two Starks hobbled up to the silver-haired girl with smiles spreading across their faces, each one threatening to split their faces in two. Neither said a word, so Dany decided to break the ice with a simple greeting. Neither twin reciprocated and simply smiled at her with great white teeth.

"Dany." Robb said, gritting the words through his smile. "We have a small present for you."

"If it's another bloody snowball to my face-"

"Come on!" Jon cried, suddenly grabbing her along. She suddenly felt a great warmth spread across her face and cheeks.

She was certain that she no longer looked pale, but in fact, a pink little thing. Jon rushed forward, the wind blowing through his black curls of hair. Next to him was the auburn haired version. While Robb was barely older than Jon by just a few moments, Robb always seemed to be the younger of the two. Jon was reserved, whereas, Robb wanted everyone to know how he felt. Dany smiled softly, only for her to realize that she'd suddenly lost her balance.

"Don't worry, princess!" Robb suddenly appeared and suddenly lifted her by her feet, bringing a scream from her lips. "Shit! Sorry-"

"Come on! We're delaying!" Jon laughed, pulling the two of them along. "We shan't make too much noise. Mother doesn't know what we've done."

"He's right!" Robb pressed his hand on his forehead. "Ser Rodrik could catch us and there goes our gift."

"What are you two fools talking-?"

"Shh!" Jon gave her a look and frowned. "Were you not listening to what we were saying?"

"But, Jon-"

"Dany!" Robb shook his head in distaste.

Her jaw fell agape with her blush growing in embarrassment. She crossed her arms over her chest and released a huff. Jon looked to his twin with a small smirk, poking his head around, left and right, wanting to make sure no one was coming. He grabbed Dany with Robb keeping watch. The three children pressed their backs against the wooden stables, hiding from what seemed to be their mother talking with some of the smallfolk.

"Gods, what is she doing here?" Jon asked. "I thought she'd be off to check on Bran or Arya!"

"Hells if I knew." Robb shrugged. "We'll find another way to do this. Dany, how do you feel about climbing?"

* * *

"I want the both of you to know this." Dany grunted, digging her feet into the snows surrounding the walls of Winterfell. "You're both mad!"

"Mad is a cruel word." Robb laughed.

"Adventurous is more preferred." Jon snickered. "Climbing wasn't too bad, now was it, Princess?"

"Don't call me that." Dany flushed, gripping a tree branch.

The three children dragged their booted feet through the snow, crunching and snapping. Dany shivered softly when she realized that she'd forgotten her cloak within the keep. She had half a mind to ditch the boys and return to the keep for her cloak, but she knew that would take too much time, time apparently the boys weren't supposed to have to themselves. Of course, this made her wonder. What exactly were these two fools trying to show her?

"By the gods…" Dany's jaw dropped. "What is that?!"

"Do you like it?" Jon asked with a small smile. Dany's eyes were locked with the black haired Stark, slowly gazing at his features.

"What are you doing Jon?" Robb asked incredulously. "Are you going to kiss her?"

Dany nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion. Robb was nowhere to be found. Her eyes turned and shot in all directions, only to find Robb, slowly skating on the ice, sliding around the two with a watchful, all knowing smirk spread across his face.

Behind the three, a large, human sized three headed dragon was carved out of ice. Dany could only assume it was but the handiwork of none other than Robb and Jon. A blush grew on her cheeks, not from embarrassment or from excitement. There was something about Jon that made her want to blush. She clasped her hands together and walked over to Jon, completely forgetting she was on ice.

"Whoa! Help-!" Dany shot back, legs in the air.

Robb stopped in his tracks and burst into laughter, slowly deciding to back away to leave the two alone. Jon, unlike his heartless twin, kneeled down for his lady and helped her to her feet. Thankfully, Dany wasn't injured. Daenerys knew that if she was, Jon would have seven hells worth of pain heading his way. He sighed, trying his best not to laugh like Robb did and held Dany close. Daenerys knew he was about to laugh, but didn't say anything.

"Erm…guys." Robb's voice suddenly echoed. "Help?"

Dany dropped her hands to her sides and stayed stiff like a petrified tree. She could hear the snow crunch around her, but couldn't discern what exactly it was that surrounded them. Feet could be heard, digging into the snow, sliding against the ice. She shuddered at the possibility of Wildlings.

"Don't make any sudden movements, Dany." Jon whispered, clearly just as terrified as she was. "Wolves."

"H-How many?" She managed to choke out.

"Two." Jon quickly answered. "Robb. Just…move as slow as you can…"

"I'm not stupid Jon." Robb chided through clenched teeth. "I'm on my way to you."

Dany's heart raced; Robb was moving. She could hear his leather and fur boots sliding against the rough icy surface. She swallowed the lump growing in her throat. While this wasn't what she was expecting, she was surely wishing she was getting ready for a nameday feast. Instead, she felt that she was going to become a feast, should she mess this up. There was a small shuffle behind her and it came to reveal Robb, holding on to her and Jon for support.

Finally, she came to see the wolves for the first time. They trailed around her. Watching her like some foreign, sizzling piece of fresh meat. She shuddered; this time not from the cold, but from the idea of being some creature's feast. Dying on her nameday was not on her to-do list and nor will it ever be. She clenched her fist, slowly eyeing her predators with a weary but calculating look. They were examining her, waiting for them to make the first move.

"What do we do?" Dany asked her two Stark protectors. "I'm at a loss."

"You're the princess." The twins replied with disgust. "You're supposed to order us around."

"What?!" Dany squealed with anger puffing in her lungs.

The wolves inched closer to her, forcing the three to rethink their strategy. Robb and Jon stuck close to one another. All the while, they tried to do their best at keeping Dany at bay, or at least protected from the wild wolves. She kept close to her Starks, not wanting to be in the front any longer. These wolves were staring at her specifically for some horrible reason. She couldn't help but feel terrified of what that could mean. They wanted to fucking eat her, specifically! She turned to her Starks to see them slowly backing away, just as the wolves inched closer.

"You two are the worst knights in shining armor." She groaned, completely forgetting the compromising situation they were in.

She turned to hear one of the wolves snarling with teeth exploding in all directions. He was closing in, far closer than his companion. She could tell that Robb and Jon were about to slap her for her carelessness with her sometimes overbearing voice. The three followed the two wolves with their eyes, doing their best to no longer move.

It was a group recollection. They were on ice, quite literally and wolves were slipper on this ice. If somehow they made it back to land, they would only be digging their own graves. Those wolves would catch them in a near instant. None of them wanted to die, but Robb and Jon's over excitement brought demise on everyone.

Suddenly a few snow-crunching stomps were heard, bringing the attention from everyone, including the wolves who were already smacking their lips and teeth. They looked like they were starving and ready to kill. There, just at the far side of the frozen lake was none other than Theon Greyjoy, ward of House Stark armed with a bow, already with an arrow knocked and drawn.

"All of you fools. Get over here!" Theon cried with a serious tone, releasing his hold on the drawstring.

The arrow shot forward, digging into the ice, intentionally missing so as to not hurt the dogs, but rather scare them. Robb and Jon moved slowly, thanks to their breeches and leather-fur boots, but Dany wasn't so lucky. She moved at least three times slower than the other two, due to the fear of the wolves. She could feel them following her, charmed and definitely hungry for something else right now. Suddenly, her left foot lost footing, bringing her down onto the iced water in an embarrassing fall.

Without another thought, Theon pulled another arrow, firing it into the first dog. It died immediately, but the second dog shot for Dany, tackling her to the ice, trying its best to sink its teeth into her face. She shot her hands up at the last second and held onto the beast's protruding teeth and jaw. She screamed and screamed, punching the wolf in its jaw, but to no avail. She looked to see disheartened looks on her Starks' faces.

She growled at this dog and rammed her elbow into its eye before wrapping her fingers around its head and neck before twisting it in a horrible, life ending disfigured shape. The wolf was dead and it was dead because of her. Dany dropped the dead wolf, eyes locked with her now bloodied hands, shaking with fear and rage.

She'd just taken her first life.

And she enjoyed it.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**:O**

**Winter is Coming**


	3. Annaelyn

**Ok so I'm going to be using the Show ages, except for Joffrey.**

**Joffrey is like what, seventeen in the show? cut that shit to sixteen.**

**Robb is sixteen in the books, the show he looks what, nineteen? Twenty?  
(Imma go with nineteen)**

**Anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or a Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

**Annaelyn**

The halls were hallowed. Dark and foreboding; for once there was a solemn silence. Her eyes were planted into the book of hers, scanning over the words and sentences, taking her uncle's words to heart. _A mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone if it is to keep its edge._ Anna repeated in her head. Uncle Tyrion always did have the most interesting stories and far more interesting advice to share with her.

She sighed, once she came to the epilogue of her book, she'd realized there was nothing left to do. She shut the hard cover, practically slamming it closed. Her bright blue eyes shimmered in the glowing afternoon light flittering through her balcony. It was only two hours past midday and she'd already managed to finish an entire book. If only she knew how to read any slower, she might have more things to do in this boring castle.

The Red Keep has been her home since birth and will be her home for the rest of her life; that is, until she get cast off to be some lord's brood maid. A small smirk spread across her pale face. That was always the way her mother described royal marriages, or marriage in general. Anna continued to smile, remembering her mother's caring words. _You will choose your husband, not the other way around._ Anna could already see her mother in front of her. _No man will come and whisk my first born girl away from me. Gods be damned before I let that happen. You will not live the life I have._

Anna rested her palm against her cheek, staring at the wall in front of her. Bright red, close to a pink hue, she felt she was going to puke. Thinking back to her mother once again, her house colors were yellow and black, or gold and crimson. Anna paused before rising from her seat. _Gold and Crimson sound so much better than Black and Yellow._ She pushed her seat away, heading to her mirror, ready to examine her features for the umpteenth time today. These were features that seemed to be a perfect mixture of Lannister and Baratheon.

Her hair flowed like a waterfall down to her shoulders whenever it wasn't put in their intricate southron hairstyles. Naturally curly and voluminous, it was always considered beautiful but rather un-ladylike due to its untamed nature. Her eyes showed a Baratheon tinge that none of her siblings held. If there was any Lannister that she had in her, it had to be her wondrous cheekbones that she of course, inherited from her mother. Uncle Tyrion always did say that she had the makings of another Cersei Lannister in her future.

"Seventeen." She took a deep breath. "Gods…marriage is on the way, isn't it, Anna?"

She looked over her body. With thin dresses, due to the warmth the kingdoms south of the Neck felt, her body was wonderfully accentuated by the fabrics. Her cheeks went in heat when she realized that she might not look very appropriate. Her hips were slightly wider than most girls her age and a bust that looked great enough to rival her mother's. While not voluptuous, she wasn't as flat as a board. For years she was the object of gossip and just recently, the talk of the Seven Kingdoms; almost as much as the former princess, Daenerys Targaryen.

Annaelyn scowled at the mirror. They called her the Jewel of the North and the Ice Dragon. All they had to say about Anna though was the Beauty of the South and Baratheon Lioness. She was the princess of the newest dynasty and yet, the people were practically in love with Daenerys. She'd heard stories about her. Her eyes were like amethysts, shimmering, just freshly buffed. They said her skin was so white, that at night, when she roams the snow covered courtyard of Winterfell, some serfs and late-night drifters would see her and think she was a ghost.

Anna frowned. Thinking of this other woman was filling her with all kinds of negative feelings. Her blue eyes trailed up. Her heart was racing thinking of this Targaryen. Of all the things she thought she'd be feeling at this point, was jealousy. She giggled, immediately relieving her despair. Maybe Daenerys could be someone she could make herself want to become. _The talk of the Kingdom_. Annaelyn shook her head. Too much attention.

Attention is what gets people killed. Anna's face lit up with fear and heat. Lord Jon Arryn had told her that so many times during one of her history binges of the Kings of old before Aegon's conquest. It was attention that Lyanna Stark was given from Rhaegar. It was attention that the Mad King desired. Attention. Brandon Stark wanted the attention of Rhaegar but got Aerys' instead. Attention is what gets people killed.

"Anna!" A young voice sounded from outside of her door. "Open the door! I got something!"

"Hold on, Joffrey."

The girl gave herself one more longing glance before rushing to the heavy oaken door. With a quick pull, the door creaked open, revealing none other than the crowned prince, her younger brother, Joffrey. He rushed in, a smug look on his face. He was clearly excited about something. Plopping onto his sister's bed, the boy went on to regale his adventure of the day. But something caught her attention. _Killed?!_

"Joffrey." Anna said in a stern tone. "What in seven hells did you do?"

"I killed and caught a mouse, just for you big sister!" Joffrey held out his hand revealing an indeed, dead mouse. His eyes were big revealing the green orbs teeming with innocent excitement.

"Joffrey…" Annaelyn gave the mouse carcass a look of disgust before taking it by the tail. "What the hells am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know." Joffrey paused and gave a thoughtful look.

"I'm throwing it out." Annaelyn, without a second thought hurled the dead animal off of her balcony, never to be seen again. "We're going to have another talk."

"W-What, why?" Joffrey asked in near despair.

"You need to stop placing your anger on animals." Annaelyn spoke with a tone revealing her dark side. "Don't even think about interrupting me either. Your anger and jealousy is getting out of hand."

"But I'm the crowned prince-" Annaelyn placed a finger on his lips, all the while shaking her head. He moved his head back just as quickly and gave her a disgusted look.

"And I'm your older sister." Annaelyn retorted. "That means I'm officially better than you. Wouldn't want mother knowing-"

"Wait, no don't do that." Joffrey quickly replied, placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. Fear seemed to grip him from within. This was exactly what Anna was aiming to do. "Please, I'll do what you say."

"I wasn't even finished yet, Joff." Anna laughed. "You need to take you anger out on a training dummy. Like mother lets me do occasionally."

"But you know how I am with a sword." Joffrey replied.

"If you can catch a mouse, you can swing a sword to perfection." Annaelyn gave her little brother a tight hug. "Oh, leave Tommen and Myrcella out of your bullying schemes. They don't like that."

"But…" Joffrey was about to say something, but locked eyes with that of his elder sister. Her blue eyes spoke no argument, no negotiation. "Fine. I'll leave them alone."

"Promise?" Anna held out her arm.

Joffrey gave her a deadpanned expression, clearly annoyed with her at this point. She kept her arm held out, with her patiently waiting for him to make a move. Anna glared at him and that brought out the desired reaction. Joffrey shot forward, latching his arm with her, and the two flexed their muscles. She glared at him once more and like a terrified serf, he scurried away towards her door. She waited, watching the door for a good ten minutes before shooting into her bed, exploding with laughter.

She laid silent in her bed linens awaiting the inevitable arrival of her handmaidens. The sun was shining, shimmering the shores of Blackwater Bay; a sight Annaelyn adored about midday in King's Landing. Sure the sunrise was amazing in the morning, but the sun setting at Casterly Rock made her heart soar. She shivered at the thought of returning to her mother's birthplace. It was beautiful and everyone was so kind to her. She even found herself aligning and even having good educational conversations with rather seasoned and influential maternal grandfather.

He was probably sitting in his rather impressive throne in Casterly Rock. Anna thought. He was in many way, the King that should have been. Annaelyn giggled. Either way, she was destined to be a princess, a princess that would, hopefully, rule the Seven Kingdoms one day. If the way her mother keeps talking to her about being a lioness of Casterly Rock or a Lannister Lioness, she knew being a queen one day was definitely on her list for the future. She shuddered in excitement. She could already see the procession taking place. A man, no, a YOUNG man, strong and proud, bearing the strength her father was always being said to have.

He had to be bearded, but not so much it makes it impossible to kiss his lips. He had to be tall, noble, no he had to have a family line that transcended the ages. Ser Loras Tyrell. Her lips quivered softly. Just everything about him was perfection. Sure he was missing the beard, but just for him, she was willing to let that slide. Then there was Ser Robar Royce and his broad shoulders and the amazing family history of House Royce of the Vale. He was more than just the perfect match. She sighed like most ladies her age. So many beautiful knights to give favors to and so many possibilities of marriage.

Her smile continued to grow. She had some life lessons with Lord Jon Arryn, despite the Septa's requests in a few hours. Things have been sketchy recently though. Her last lesson was about a week ago. She was already fed up with crochet and ridiculous curtsying. She was dying to pick up learning about the Grey King and the Naga's Bones. Hey, she was a princess who cared. Her mother wasn't against it and her father sure didn't give a damn.

She was just hoping that Grand Maester Pycelle doesn't try and teach her again. She was fairly certain his eyes were concentrating on her a bit too much. It was so bad, it was on the verge of outright leering at her body. She couldn't handle something like that. Certainty filled her body. She was going to tell her mother and father should Pycelle teach her again. She wasn't even going to call the man by his rank. The lecherous bastard didn't deserve it. A deep, earth shaking shiver run up and down her spine as an anxious cool rushed over her.

She rose from her bed, a glare marring her face. What in the world was taking her handmaidens so long? She almost never leaves her room to see Lord Arryn without her handmaidens by her side. She was told by one of Lord Arryn's squires that he wanted to speak with her today, yesterday! She could barely sleep due to the excitement of the coming lessons.

"That squire, what was his name, Hugh, was it?" Anna asked with a blank look on her face. "Fool didn't give me the time he wanted to meet."

"Anna." It was Joffrey. Annaelyn nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion. She shot to her feet and pat her dress down, trying to look as appropriate as possible. What would Joffrey want now? He was just here!

"Joffrey?" Annaelyn opened the door slightly. "It hasn't been more than two hours-"

"Lord Jon Arryn is dead."

* * *

Annaelyn sped through the halls, tears trailing down her cheeks. There was no way in seven hells that Jon Arryn was dead. There just couldn't be a way. Her boots slapped against the polished granite tiles as she tore through. She pushed servants and Silent Sisters out her way just to get to the Throne Room. People gave her sympathetic looks, some were ready to embrace the young princess, ready to hold her back from seeing something she wouldn't want to see.

She didn't care. The only thing running through her mind was Jon Arryn. There couldn't be a way for him to just drop dead out of nowhere. He was the strongest old man, aside from her grandfather, that she has ever come to be graced with knowing. He'd taught her almost as often as her Uncle Tyrion did, and Lord Arryn had come to be another grandfather of sorts. He was always there, watching over her, making sure she never deviated from her path. And now, he was…gone?

While her father was out on Hunts and never around to be with her, Jon Arryn took it upon himself to treat her. He was her father when her father was whoring or piss-drunk out of his kingly boots. Jon Arryn is dead. She repeated. At this point, her feet were moving on their own. She continued to run, probably bringing the attention of the entire keep with her ruckus. Just as she couldn't stop running, she couldn't stop the tears. Never a big fan of crying, she couldn't figure this out.

She burst through the Throne Room doors to reveal Lord Jon Arryn lying on a table surrounded by Silent Sisters. All spectators of the funeral shot their heads to the sudden intruder. Her mother and Uncle Jaime were standing on the far side of the Throne Room clearly talking to one another before Anna crashed the funeral. She looked left and right, sniffling, and wiping her eyes free of tears. Little did she know, she'd torn her skirts in her mad dash to see the Hand of the King. Her legs were showing and her hair was unkempt and wild. She was sore underdressed for this occasion.

She took notice of her attire within seconds of taking a breath. Half of her wanted to disappear and somehow end up in her room, but the side she agreed with, wanted to stay and share a few last words with Jon Arryn. She could feel her mother's eyes trailing her figure. The Silent Sisters looked at her with wide eyes, pondering whether or not they were going to stop her from touching the corpse. Nevertheless, Anna pushed through and rested her hands against the table.

Her blue eyes were glazed as she tried to fight back her tears. She clenched her fists, biting her lip to hold back her screams. She was told he died in the night, his breath had left him and his body finally gave way. Anna didn't want to believe it, she won't believe it. Slowly, her knees began to shake and soon enough, her knees hit the tiled floor. There was a shuffle of movement and her eyes trailed up to see her Uncle Jaime, arms wrapped around her, doing his best to hold her up. Her mother appeared at her side, a worried look spread across her features.

Jaime and Cersei shared a few looks before helping the weeping princess to her shaky feet. Anna quickly shot for her mother, digging her head into her chest. She was certain her tears were soaking her mother's beautiful dress. Anna stayed silent. What words could she say?

"Oh my sweet child." Her mother rested her hand on the back of her head. "Death happens to all of us. Especially the best of us."

The door exploded open once more to reveal seven handmaidens, all out of breath and a few guards stood beside them. The guards removed their helms to wipe the sweat from their brows. Jaime looked to Anna and back to the small entourage and back to Anna, jaw dropped and eyes wide. His niece is a maniac. Joffrey suddenly jogged up to them with a bruised cheek. Instead of stopping though, he rushed down the steps to see Anna.

"Wait, Joffrey." Cersei said, getting between him and Annaelyn. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Anna." He replied, still trying to catch his breath. "She smashed the door in my face when she took off. It doesn't hurt mother. Stop coddling me. Anna are you okay?"

"Of course I am Joff…" She smiled at her little brother before embracing him as tightly as she could. "I'm so sorry I bruised your face…"

"I'm bloody alright, Anna!" Joffrey sighed into her shoulder, tightening the embrace.

* * *

Anna sat silently on her horse, Sabina. Against her mother's request, she'd opted to ride on her own instead of in the Royal Carriage. So far, she'd realized that her choice was indeed the right one. The carriage was too heavy and had broken its axels twice. She didn't want to imagine the possibilities of her being in there as well. She already thought herself fat, she didn't need reassurance from broken axels. Besides, it gave her more time to boss Joffrey around like the sad little cunt he was.

She didn't really think that, but more or less…slightly disturbed. He was younger than her by about a year, and some say they could have been fraternal twins like her mother and Uncle Jaime. As great as that seems, she didn't want a male, blond haired clone of her walking the halls doing the crazy things he does. During the last few weeks, he'd been a better person. She was surprised by his change and to be frank she liked it. That meant less threatening and more receiving thanks to her words and the fact that Joffrey was wrapped around her finger like a lost dog.

Her eyes shot up to see her father shouting at someone, mad in a drunken rage. If Anna wasn't so bored and depressed at the same time, she might have laughed at the poor man's expression. Alas, that wasn't to be and she simply sulked into her saddle as the winds grew sharp and cold at the same bloody time. She was as quiet as a mouse. The entire ride she felt that she'd been out of character. Painfully out of character. It was odd to her to be so quiet.

Maybe it was the fact that they were going so far North, so much farther than she'd ever been. Actually after they'd passed Riverrun, she knew that she was now in a rather foreign place. Despite knowing ever castle and town including the Great Houses that reside there, she knew nothing of the place. The mountains and how high they really were; the density of the forests; the boundless fields of wheat and barley for all to take witness of. There was just so much for her to see, so much that Lord Arryn had told her about.

Her face dropped low, the frown growing with each passing second. The winds were getting colder and began to pierce like knives. She was horribly underdressed. Standard southron dress while going to the North, a place considered wild, cold and unforgiving? A horrible combination that was destined for one thing and one thing only; she becomes a shivering mess. Her Baratheon blue eyes scaled the fields around them as they neared their destination.

Winterfell.

* * *

**As of right now, I am writing the next chapter!  
Which will be in Robb's POV!**

**YAY!**

**Winter is Coming**


	4. Robb

**Ok, this chapter sucks. I think it does at least.  
****A little secret: I think I am finding writing from a guys perspective to be ****a rather difficult undertaking**

**Oh and this is the start of the Out of Character type shit for EVERYONE  
(Except King Robert. That mofo is fun to write)  
You think you know these characters?  
Wrong  
I will never make characters like their originals (Unless it's Naruto :o)**

**OH WELL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

**Robb**

"Dany, what are you doing here?" Robb asked with a cheeky look on his face.

"Leave her be Robb. She likes muscles and looking at men." Theon laughed from the column he leaned upon. "I'm certain she's eyeing possible suitors. I've seen this before-"

"Oh shut up, Theon." Jon and Dany seemed to say at the same time.

Robb and Winterfell's Greyjoy shared knowing looks before removing their tunics and leather jerkins. Jon took a deep breath and did the same. Ser Rodrik was going to clean them up to make them presentable to the Royal Family. Just as their shirts came off, Robb felt the instinctual need to flex his muscles. He could distinctly hear Dany releasing a silent gasp. Theon caught on and tried his best to hide his growing smirk. Jon made a scowl at his longtime friend and twin, doing his best to keep his anger concealed. But the moment his torso was revealed and bare, Robb heard the gasp once more.

Jon's eyes perked slightly at the sound. Robb's smile only seemed to grow. Dany's face was as red as blood. She clearly couldn't control her breathing if her rapid chest was any indication. Theon nodded his head with the same smug look he always had. There was loud clanging of metal that brought everyone's attention. Ser Rodrik gave the four young adults a blank and rather bored look. The boys had beards that had to be removed and hair that had to be trimmed. Dany squeaked and backed next to Theon.

"Make sure you remove my beard completely." Robb sighed.

"Wow." Jon said with wide eyes.

"Unbelievable." Theon burst into laughter. "Gods, Robb. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Who do you think?" Robb smirked. "The princess is on her way here right now. I want to look-"

"I think the princess would prefer me far more than you." Jon smiled.

"Hey!" Dany gave Jon a look of feigned hurt.

"You're the one I was talking about." Jon sighed.

"Look at him, Robb." Theon cackled. "Dany has him wrapped around her fingers. I wonder if he's already fucked her yet."

"THEON!" Dany and Jon sighed in despair.

Robb simply let them talk. He was far too lost in his own thoughts. This princess; Princess Annaelyn Baratheon, was said to be the Baratheon Lioness. He was dying to meet her ever since he'd received word from some gossip amongst the smallfolk passing through to White Harbor to King's Landing and back again. He shut his eyes as Ser Rodrik brought the blade into his skin for the closest shave he's ever felt in his life of nineteen years.

Nineteen years he though; and still no marriage. Suddenly, shears snapped into his hair, cutting it into a manageable mob of curls. Back to what he was thinking, he wasn't married, nor was he notified of marriage propositions. Maybe he was just too good looking for anyone to want him. Or what if he wasn't good looking- no. He was going to stop that line of thought. The only one who can think like that and get away with it is Jon and Jon broods too much.

"So I heard the Prince is a real charmer." Theon suddenly said, a bit of mirth in his tone.

"I think he's going to be a right little prick." Robb piped, having a bad feeling of this Baratheon. "What about you Jon?"

"I have no opinion." The black haired twin awkwardly laughed. "If he's a prick, so be it. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. Dany?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm more worried about his father…"

Within seconds, the entire room fell silent and heavy. Robb looked awkwardly, knowing full well what she meant by that. Ser Rodrik was even silenced by her sudden remark. He knew he had to salvage this situation somehow, someway.

"Hey, Jon." Robb laughed, rising to his feet. "Your turn. I've never met a woman Jon loves more than his own hair."

"You dirty bastard-"

"Sit down Jon." Ser Rodrik forced the younger twin into his seat and immediately began to shear through his long black curls of hair. Jon had to bite down the cry trying to escape his lungs. Theon was clearly enjoying Jon's ire. Robb would like to stay and laugh at Jon's rather uncomfortable situation, but he had something far more important to do.

"Dany. Come with me." Robb looked uncertain but the look he gave her made sure that she wouldn't disagree. "It's important."

The girl sighed and followed the still shirtless Stark out of the room. Robb walked over and slid his tunic over his torso and began to tie the jerkin laces. His icy Tully eyes curled when he noticed Dany's still red hot blush spread across her cheeks. He was fairly certain that Dany had eyes for one of them. If it was him, so be it; Robb just knew he'd have to break it slowly to his brother. Jon knew nothing, as everyone liked to say.

Robb took a deep breath, never one to be nervous to talk to someone, but Dany had become difficult. He couldn't look at her without getting a weird feeling within his chest. Nevertheless he was going to go above that. He needed her help.

"Dany, I need your help." Robb whispered.

They were standing on a balcony that stood over the archery range. Robb leaned against the railings with a rather uncomfortable expression spread across his face. Dany of course gave him a confused look but went along with it, leaning next to him and resting her palm onto the wooden surface.

"With what?" Dany asked, locking her amethyst orbs with his icy blues. "Last I checked, you never asked for help."

"Gods be willing." Robb snickered. "I want to make a good lasting impression on the Princess…h-how do I do that?"

"Why are you asking me?" Dany gave Robb an incredulous look.

"You're one of my closest friends." Robb quickly stated. "If I asked Theon or Jon, they would pester me and give me shite proposals. I want to look good, not stupid. And…" Robb trailed off, not knowing how to piece together the last part. Daenerys gave him a questioning look, waiting for him to continue. "And well…you're also the most beautiful friend I have. Beautiful women must think alike, so tell me, what would you want someone to do to impress you?"

Dany was silent. Robb watched her eyes widen at his proclamation. Red rose to her cheeks as a blush continued to grow. If this were any other time, Robb would pester her until her whole face became red from either embarrassment or from being royally flustered. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that was not to be. He wanted her opinion. He wanted her advice. After a good ten minutes of silence, Robb was certain he'd broken her. Dany continued to stare at him and it was beginning to unnerve him. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and rested it on her shoulder and took his other hand and brought it to her waist.

"Push me." Dany said her voice was shaking. Robb gave her an incredulous look and eyed the different locations to where he can push her to. "Idiot; push me against the wall."

"Err…what?" Robb froze, eyes as wide as plates. _What the hells is going on?_

"Just do it, Robb!" Dany shouted incredulously. Her face was searing hot if her near glowing cheeks were any indication. Robb didn't move an inch, clearly confused by what she wanted him to do. "You fool! I'll do it for you!"

She rested her soft palms onto his hands, bringing shivers up and down Robb's spine. She pulled him, using the very little weight she held and the strength she mustered, forcing her back into the wall behind them. She looked up, eyes shimmering, nearly made Robb want to kiss her. She looked at him, boring into his own eyes; Robb could feel that she was staring at his soul. She smiled and pushed his hands away and walked towards the balcony railing.

"Be forceful, but don't hurt her." Dany smirked. "Show her you want her and only her. Be animalistic, but not savage. Be territorial, but not obsessive. Robb…just be you. Kiss her like you did me."

Robb's face lit up in heat. _She remembers that?!_ His body quivered in worry. If he kissed Princess Annaelyn like that, he was certain he'd end up a head on a spike that decorates the gatehouse of King's Landing. He didn't want to imagine what would become of him if he kissed the Princess like he did to Dany. Dany noticed his look of immediate discomfort and shot forward, pressing her hands onto his shoulders.

"I'm jesting Robb." Dany snickered. "Go, get dressed into something nicer."

Robb turned right on his heels, feeling his racing heart come to a manageable rate. He shuffled along ready to leave Dany's presence as fast as possible._ Why the hell would she bring that up?!_ Robb ran a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat run across his fingers. Just as he was about to leave though, Dany called his name. It sounded uncertain and to be frank, he was a little uncomfortable.

"Robb…I'm sorry I makes you that uncomfortable…" Her eyes seemed to glow with worry. "I…"

"Dany." Robb turned to face the Targaryen. "I'm fine…I'll see you later."

* * *

The courtyard was silent, awaiting the inevitable arrival of the King and his family. His Mother and Father stood side by side, dressed in the best garb they could muster. All of them bore fur collars with fleece capes. While his was bright red, Jon's was a pale white. Robb turned his head to the left side of their family gathering, finding Rickon, the youngest child standing next to his mother with a blank and rather uncaring look on his face.

Suddenly, some smallfolk were pushed aside, revealing the second daughter and Robb's youngest sister, Arya. She sped past a pair of guards before she was grabbed by their mother. His mother gave Arya a dark look before removing the Stark levy sallet helmet from her head. A few crass words were shared before smiles broke on their faces. Jon snickered from Robb's side before the twins pushed Arya along to stand next to Sansa.

Sansa of course was rather against the idea of Arya standing next to her and Arya seemed to reciprocate the feeling. Next to Arya stood the third youngest son of the Stark household; Bran. He was pushed aside, rather violently by his volatile elder sister. Robb and Jon snickered much to Bran's ire. Suddenly, Robb and Jon hunched over with the feeling of a soft hand slapping the back of their heads. Robb turned immediately to see Daenerys' frowning expression. Making a quick glance, Robb could see Bran giving Dany a small grin.

"Hey, Robb." Jon dug his elbow into Robb's ribs. "Look."

Hooves beat against the cobblestone entrance to the courtyard. With each passing second, the courtyard was filled with Baratheon and Lannister levies, filling Robb with a strange uncertainty. These were some of the fiercest soldiers the southron lords can muster. Lannisters were well armed due to their wealth; Baratheons were fierce and powerful due to their harsh weather. Robb thought of their own Northman troops.

But those thoughts suddenly disappeared. Upon a beautiful brown steed came an even more beautiful woman. Pale skin and bright, powerful sapphire blue eyes and a head of waving black hair. Robb's eyes shot from his head at the sight. Her lips looked soft and pink with high cheekbones. Her eyes were low, clearly saddened. She looked up from the waving hairs of her steed, her cheeks reddened softly as her eyes locked with his. But then Jon let forth an awkward cough and that brought Robb's immediate attention.

The eldest of the Stark children looked over to his brother to find his grey eyes were planted on the princess as well. Robb's eyebrows clenched together for a bit but then their sister let out a soft giggle. Robb's former jealousy and Jon's former attention were completely forgotten. The twins faced their sister with confused looks. Her face was almost as fiery as her hair. The twins shared a disgusted look before turning their heads in a rather comical way towards the second arrival.

Upon a black steed, the crowned prince sat, smug look and shimmering green eyes. He was staring at Sansa akin to when their direwolves come across meat. The twins clenched their jaws, trying their best to hide their disgust and glares. Robb knew the exact way to remove their feelings. He leaned over to Jon, trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"What's wrong with you, Robb?" Jon whispered, rather confused with his twin's antics.

"I was wrong." He replied, clearly at breaking point.

"About?" Jon's grey eyes trailed over to see their father's watching gaze.

"The prince." Robb sighed. "He's not a prick."

"How?!" Jon gave him the most confused look he could muster.

"He looks like a cunt!" Robb and Jon immediately burst into laughter, both receiving a series of slaps to the backs of their heads.

Their father and Daenerys had taken it upon themselves to shut the two of them up. Robb gave his father a smile before turning back to face the Royal Entourage. Dany and Jon were whispering to one another ever so silently leaving Princess Annaelyn to share her glance with Robb. The two stared at one another entranced and rather interested. But it wasn't to last. The King had arrived and he was nothing like Robb had expected. That was his namesake so Robb expected their King to be…heroic looking. He was said to carry a warhammer into battle, but the man didn't seem like the stories said.

Robb, like everyone around, immediately dropped to their knees the moment the King past through the portcullis. Despite being his size, Robb had to admit the King carried with him an aura of command and respect. The twins held in their laughter and snickers when the King's squire arrived with a set of stair steps. Grey and Icy blue watch the giant bellied man walk up to them and stop just at their father's feet.

"You've gotten fat." He said sounding completely reassured in his own growing gut. Robb waited for his father's reaction. To be honest, Robb wasn't disappointed.

The two men exploded into laughter and embraced one another like long-lost brothers. And within seconds, activity exploded within the courtyard. Suddenly in the explosion of movement, Robb accidentally bumped into someone, releasing a squeal from behind him. The Stark shot around, eyes wide with surprise, only to see the fallen form of none other than Annaelyn Baratheon. She looked angered and rather surprised at how she ended up on the ground.

"Let me help you, My Lady." Robb brought his hand down.

"Anna." The crowned prince suddenly appeared and pulled his sister from the ground and even pat down the dirt and grime from her dress. "She doesn't need your help."

"Joff. Don't be rude." The princess quickly reprimanded and even slapped the back of Joff's head reminding Robb of Dany. "Go, Mother is looking for you. I apologize My Lord."

"I'm not a lord yet. My Lady." Robb smiled softly.

"Oh?" Anna smiled. "Well what should I call you, not lord?"

"Robb would be perfectly fine-"

"Gods Ned!" The Kings voice echoed throughout the courtyard. "Let me see her!"

"Your Grace, you've been on an extremely-"

"I'm not going to kill her!" He said in his rather boisterous tone. "I want to see the _Jewel of the North_ with my own bloody eyes."

Robb and Anna quickly shot around, running up to see what the commotion was all about. When they pushed their way through the crowd, it came to reveal none other than a red faced Daenerys. She was practically trying to disappear into her gown. Next to her Theon was contemplating whether or not to stand in between the King and Dany. Robb's eyes trailed to Annaelyn and back around with confusion. The Stark didn't know what to do with this situation.

Normally when people would stare at Dany too long, he, Jon or Theon would appear to whisk her away, but this was their King. He couldn't get in between the King and what he wants to see. But after a good ten minutes of awkward silence, the King said something about being shown to crypts and paying respects to the dead. The courtyard cleared out, people and soldiers spread out, leaving Robb and Anna in the center.

"So…" Anna smiled softly. "You're the son named after my father?"

"I don't know what gave that away." Robb smugly replied. "I was hoping to keep it a secret."

"You're obviously not doing a great job, not lord Robb." Anna smirked. "If we're going to be going by first names, call me Anna."

"But, My Lady…" Robb frowned.

"As your princess, I command it." Anna gave him a sly smirk.

"Alright…My- I mean, Anna." Robb bowed. "Do you know where you'll be staying?"

"No." She simply replied. "I was hoping if someone could show me the castle."

Robb choked on his spit. "What?"

"I want to see the castle." She replied with a smile. "I was taught about Winterfell and the North in great detail. Kings of Winter and the Age of Heroes. Bran the Builder and countless other famous Starks that ruled as Kings. This place is history and I want to learn."

Robb stood dumbstruck and silenced by her little speech. His blue eyes watched the winds blew through her black curls. He gasped, feeling his breath hitch with surprise. _She…she wants to learn?_ Robb thought with excitement. _She cares?_

"Well, Robb Stark…" Annaelyn turned, with a hand resting on his hip. "Do you think you can be the one to teach me?"

* * *

Robb arrived at the feast, dressed in a form-fitting brown leather jerkin, accentuating his well-toned and muscled torso and arms. His blue eyes trailed over to see Sansa's handmaidens giggling, all the while keeping their eyes locked with him. Looking over, he could see Anna sitting with her entourage of handmaidens and even Sansa had taken a seat with her.

All eyes at the table were placed on him and only him. With the dim chandeliers and candle-light, their eyes shimmered with beauty. But before he could examine them any longer, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Clad in black leather, Jon was smiling with the biggest, shite-eating grin he'd ever mustered in his entire life. His breath reeked of wine and mead, giving Robb a good idea of what Jon had been doing.

"Robb." Jon said with a smile. "There are plenty of gorgeous maidens here. Use your good looks; I'm sure you'll find the love of your life."

"And I doubt you'll find yours until you're bald." Robb retorted with a laugh. "Where have you been, Jon?"

"Drinking with Dany." Jon simply replied before taking off to sit with his favorite little sister.

Robb took a deep breath and sighed. Feasts always did bring out the weird side of his twin. Robb could hear his mother chastising Jon for his drunken antics. She wasn't mad, nor was she disappointed. Rather she seemed to be more…surprised. Jon of course replied with a clever remark thanks to his buzzed state, receiving a booming, boisterous laugh from the King himself. Jon sat down, stealing food from Arya's plate and stuffing his face.

His mother gave him a worrying look. Robb knew what she wanted him to do, but Robb was enjoying this scene a bit too much. The Stark hobbled along, with a believable swagger in his step. He plopped next to his twin brother stealing his food as well. He could hear his mother's face connecting with her palm. He sniggered; they were brothers after all.

"Pardon me, not lord Robb." Anna giggled from behind. "I was hoping I can speak with you in private."

"Sure I'd-"

"Yeah, Robb!" Jon cried with a slight slur. "Make sure you kiss her too!"

"Shut up, Jon!" Robb shot to his feet and pushed Anna along.

Annaelyn laughed heartily, enjoying Robb and Jon's interactions with one another. Robb continued to push her along, doing his best to get as far away from his brother as possible. Hearing her laugh and giggle only served to bother Robb further. He continued moving onward, pushing people out of his and the princess's way. Rather hilarious to countless people attending the feast. Once they were clear and free from the leering or the opinionated views of the people, Robb released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Wow, not lord Robb. I didn't know you had a problem with crowds?" Anna asked rather amused.

"I'll have you know I'm courageous." Robb said with a glare. "I'm strong and powerful."

"I'm cunning." Anna smiled, swiftly moving behind Robb. "I'm swift."

"And not to mention beautiful." Robb stopped and turned to face his princess.

"Moving rather quick are we, not lord Robb." Anna smirked playfully.

"Is that what you're going to call me from now on?" Robb glared. "It's fine if you just called me Robb."

"I'll call you what I like, not lord Robb." Annaelyn burst into laughter when the Stark's face deadpanned. "Now, do you think you can show me the castle?"

"Now?!" Robb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you think I wanted to talk to you?" Annaelyn asked.

_No reason at all, My Lady._ Robb deflated. "Nothing, nothing. I advise you change into something more suitable. A dress or gown can tear where we're going."

"No problem." Annaelyn smirked. "Wait for me in front of my room and I'll be ready within ten minutes."

Robb leaned awkwardly against the stone wall bordering and lining the doorway. His icy blue eyes scanned left and right, making sure that no one came this way. Even if this was his home and his keep, he had no right to be standing against the princess's door. Oh thanks to Winterfell's rather compact size, he was sure that if anyone were to find him, a rumor would spread by midnight and by dawn, five versions of the story would exist. While Winterfell was no King's Landing, if his father's descriptions were any merit, it still experienced some rather unfortunate rumor epidemics.

Suddenly, a door down the hall opened, revealing a buzzed and violent looking Joffrey. He walked with a slight shudder with each step taken. He wrapped his hand around his sword, all the while the Hound stayed behind him. It was rather comical, save for the fact that the two noticed him in a heartbeat. Joffrey had a wineskin in his left hand and a tankard in his right. The Hound surely wanted a drink, if it longing expression was any indicator. Joffrey though, the moment he caught sight of Robb leaning against the wall, he seemed to sober up immediately.

"What are you doing in front of my sister's door?!" Joffrey roared as he drew his sword.

"M-My lord?" Robb gave the Baratheon prince a confused look.

"Why are you standing in front of my sister's door?!" Joffrey asked, sword hand shaking rather violently. "I'll cut you to ribbons if you're trying to lay a hand on my sister!"

"Joffrey." Both boy turned to see Annaelyn was dressed in a leather tunic and leather breeches that fit her form rather perfectly. "Put your sword away and give me the wine and mead this instant."

"But, Anna-"

"**Joffrey**. Don't make me repeat myself." She rested her knuckles against her hip. "Sandor, please put my brother to sleep. He's had too much alcohol."

"I did not-"

"Sorry, my lord, the princess has spoken." Sandor pulled the Baratheon along. "My Lady. My Lord."

Robb sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow. He turned to Anna to see a smug grin spread across her face. She clearly enjoyed this interaction.

"What's wrong, Robb?" Annaelyn laughed. "Why were you sweating so hard? My brother is not the best with a sword. I asked around and you were said to be one of the best that the North had to offer."

"I was unarmed, Anna." Robb sighed. "Also, the Hound was there."

"Oh, fine, fine." She waved her hand in dismissal. "I didn't need a sob story. Come on, show me the wonders of this castle!"

Robb took a deep breath, running his palm across his face.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**You have no idea how much I struggled with this chapter lel**

**Next chapter will probably be in Daenerys' POV, Annaelyn's POV or Catelyn's POV**

**(Not even gonna lie, this POV shit is difficult as fuok)**

**ANYWAY**

**Winter is Coming**


	5. Robb and Annaelyn

**Hello again! Here's another chapter!**

**Next chapter will be smutty (Sorry-not-sorry)**

**and Character death next chapter [Oh no's D:]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Robb and Annaelyn**

She awoke rather comfortable. She wasn't in the South anymore, but if these furs were far softer than anything she'd felt in her life. Damn the South if this is what Northmen sleep on. She was embraced with a warmth that she just simply couldn't define. It was around her, surrounding her, almost like the castle had its own bloodstream. It was then that she struck the answer. Berating herself for her forgetful nature, she remembered that Winterfell indeed has a bloodstream of sorts. The castle was built over a natural hot spring that filled the keep with wondrous warmth to combat the harsh cold this kingdom was known to have.

Her blue eyes fluttered open as she groaned herself to consciousness. Running a hand through her black locks of curled hair, she sighed. There was sunlight, but there wasn't nearly enough to heat her bare arms. She threw the furs off her body and hopped from the bed all with the same motion. She was indeed swift. Flipping her hair once more, she walked over to the full-body mirror the guest room so kindly had and examined her body. A slim waist and wide hips. She frowned at her physicality. The longer she stared at her near bare image, she felt she was watching herself get wider and wider. A shiver exploded up and down her spine and legs, nearly bringing her to her knees.

Lord Arryn told her of the Manderly's. They were always the fatter ones, even their women. Her blue eyes widened at the thought of her growing to meet a Manderly's size. She felt sick to her stomach. Anna shook her head, jumping to her feet, feeling far steadier than before. She steeled her resolve in her appearance before running over to her trunk and throwing on the best looking thick dress she had in her possession. It was either that or she wore her skirt and breeches. Her mother and the septa's would have heart attacks if they saw her; the princess, dressed in such a state.

Anna laughed patting her dress down to fit and hide her curves. Blue eyes ran up and down her image, locking with her cheekbones. A face of her mother's but everything else was her father's. She was quite glad that she didn't take after her father or her mother in the regard of wine and alcohol. Never a fan of such liquids, her parents sure loved consuming it as if wine and mead would never grace Westeros ever again. It made people do weird and inappropriate things. Intoxication was her biggest fear and she was certain the only time she'll ever drink was at her wedding; IF that ever happens.

_Robb is nice and all, but he's no Loras. Nor is he a Robar._ Anna sighed. _But Jon…black hair and that stern look…_

She shook her head vivaciously. That was unbecoming of her. Choosing between twins was probably the worst thing anyone can do; especially someone like her. She's a princess. Sure Robb and Jon were good looking specimens of the opposite gender, it was still no excuse for her to compare and contrast. So far, of twins Robb was the only one that showed interest; if his examining eyes were any indication. He was attentive and kept his eyes locked with hers. She didn't return to her quarters until an hour before dawn. She had learned far more up close and personal than she ever could from those old wrinkled and shabby books the Maester liked to keep in his library.

Anna walked along, pushing her door open finding it completely empty. This had her worried. Had she overslept? No, that wasn't possible. She was a princess so someone would have been sent to awake her from her slumber. She walked along, slapping her feet against the stone floors of this ancient keep. She took a deep breath, walking along, dragging her soft palm along the walls. Blue eyes scanned the area for any sign of life. She came across her brother's room and knocked softly, pushing the door open just a creak. No words were said and there wasn't even a shout. Confused, Anna pushed the door open completely only to find her brother sitting rather depressed and staring out the window.

He turned to her, clearly looking like he'd been crying. Anna rushed up to her deranged, yet sweet little brother and wiped away a stray tear from his cheek. He whimpered something inaudible as he turned his head away to face the cold dull of the North. Anna was beyond confused at this point. Joffrey was never this emotional before. She asked him what was wrong, but she was replied with an empty sniffle and gut-wrenching silence. Neither have ever come from her brother. He was always so loud and brash, so uncaring and did what he liked; but he never did this. Sure their father would be a bit abusive, but Joffrey never cried. He always took things head on and never backed down, even if they weren't for the right reasons.

"I'll talk to you later, Joff…" Anna rose to her feet and headed along to the door, saddened eyes barely able to take in the sight of her brother.

Joffrey didn't make a move to show that he took notice of her departure and simply sighed. His face seemed permanently glued to the window and the world outside. Anna took off into the castle trying her best to not let the sight of her depressed brother get to her. Maybe he was just being his normal whining self that he always was. No, this was different. He always confides with her with everything. It didn't matter what it was, he always came to her for advice and even just for simple little talks. This was something completely different and to be frank it scared her.

Anna walked along, clacking her boots against the stone floors of the ancient castle looking for her parents or at least one of them so she can have a few good words. Joffrey was being strange and even now, the castle was a completely different scene from what she saw yesterday with the feast and the welcome. Winterfell was near deserted save for the groups of smallfolk and Stark troops walking around. Even with these people, the keep was near empty. She frowned as she whisked through the halls looking for someone to talk to.

This was strange. The keep was empty. Not a soul walked through the halls; not even Stark Levies or even servants of House Stark. There was no one. With a sigh escaping her lips for the umpteenth time already; Anna walked along, feet sliding against the stone floors, minding her own business until she came along a rather angry looking silver-haired Targaryen. Daenerys walked passed the princess, her fists clenched and her eyes glaring holes into the walls in front of her. Anna gave Daenerys a small confused look, but the Targaryen's anger turned into something far more sinister. Anna was fairly certain the Targaryen madness was beginning to surface.

"You." Dany's voice sounded dark.

"Me?" Anna raised her eyebrow.

"I pray to the gods you won't ruin him." She said sounding completely ambiguous. When Anna didn't reply, Daenerys let out a condescending scoff. "Whatever."

"Hey!" Anna glared back. "What in the name of the Seven are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Daenerys shot forward, pushing Anna against the wall. Her amethyst eyes were glowing with a strange, unexplainable fury. Upon closer inspection though, Anna could see the Targaryen's sclera were bloodshot; she was clearly crying before. Anna pushed back, meeting Daenerys eye to eye. Neither said a thing, waiting for the right moment for their negative emotions to simmer over. Anna sighed in relief when Dany was the first to recede. A visible shiver shot up and down Daenerys' body, shaking her head to toe.

"I'm sorry." She deflated, the courage and rage previously, gone and forgotten. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"It's…alright…I guess?" Anna didn't know how to respond. "You need to explain to me what the hells you were talking about."

"Y-You didn't hear?" Daenerys gave Anna a strange look. "Weren't you at the feast last night?"

"N-No…?" Anna replied, this time far more confused and horrified.

"You're engaged to Robb!"

* * *

He sat silently, staring at the stone wall with a rather amusing face. At least Jon and Theon thought so. He didn't mind their snickering or their small inappropriate comments. He ignored them as best to his abilities. His icy blue Tully eyes were planted on the wall, not once deviating from his object of interest. He needed to get her off of his mind. Sure he thought she was beautiful, but he didn't want to get married yet! He didn't even know her!

He stayed silent, making sure not to give his twin and Theon the grace of hearing him complain. His eyes stayed locked with the wall. Sure he wanted to impress her and sure he wanted to court her, but he didn't want to be forced into it. Oh, but how could he deny the wishes of the king? Robb sighed in despair, leaning into his chair. This of course received a few snickers from Theon and Jon, both of whom seemed to enjoy Robb's despair.

He rubbed a hand against his face, trying to find a good thing out of this situation. If he had Anna, that meant he couldn't flirt with any woman he saw. Oh man, that meant he couldn't be normal! Robb groaned placing his hands onto his forehead. Sure she was knowledgeable and cared about the Kingdoms, sure she was good looking too, but what if all of that was just an act? Robb shook his head; he was worrying too much over nothing. He glared at the wall in front of him. Why was he worrying, why was he feeling so…afraid? Bah, what did it matter; he knew that he wouldn't know the answer. There was something bothering him of course.

Why so sudden?!

He groaned leaning his face into his palms. Jon and Theon exchanged looks. Robb felt that he was overreacting. Definitely overreacting. He slid his head up, bright, icy blue Tully eyes glowed with a different hue. A hue filled with confusion and a strange foreboding dark within. He rose from his seat, stretching his back and popping his arms. He needed to talk to Annaelyn as soon as possible. Robb needed to know how she felt about all of this.

He shot from his seat, sending Theon and Jon away from him in a split second. The auburn haired of the trio glared at the other two. No words were shared, and even if there was, Robb wouldn't know what to say. With a scoff, he walked off to find the beautiful Princess. Sauntering through the hall, Robb walked through the open doors, heading in the general direction of the princess' room. The Stark continued along, sliding past friends and his southron countrymen. Eyes locked with a few and some bows and compliments were offhandedly thrown his way.

He didn't care; he wanted to find Annaelyn. Her opinion mattered to him. After all, he couldn't act as if he was in charge of everything. He was never in charge of anything, save for Winterfell when his father went off to execute deserters. But the love-life or marriage? Gods no. Robb was still a young man that hasn't had the pleasure of charging into battle at the vanguard of a Northern host like his father had; twice at that. Robb was envious of his twin for a moment. Jon still had enough time to stick his cock into someone and maybe even father a bastard or two. _Honor would bind him to that woman, though and there goes House Stark; born again through bastards._

Robb headed along, weaving his way through the stone, maze-like halls of Winterfell's keep. It wasn't long before a head of long, black curls wisped past his face, rubbing against his skin and nose. It smelled of lavender. Robb was entranced and immediately knew who this was. The Stark reached out, grabbing the woman by the shoulder and quickly spun her around. Icy blues, immediately locked with sapphire gems. Annaelyn gave Robb a terrified, if not depressed look. Her cheeks were puffy and her sclera were bloodshot. _Has she been…crying?_

"W-What do you want, Robb?" Annaelyn asked him with a flat, raspy tone.

"I-I wanted to ask you about your opinion on all of this…" The Stark honestly replied. His eyes never broke contact with hers. "I want to know how you feel."

"I…" Anna took a deep breath. Such close proximity with the Stark was suddenly making her nervous. "Do you really want to know how I feel?"

"I do." The Stark's reply was short and sweet.

"I don't like this."

Robb's heart fell for a moment. "I see."

"No!" Anna pressed her hands onto his arms. "Don't take it that way!" Anna took another deep breath, doing her best to hold her emotions reined and under control. "I…just…how do you expect me to feel?"

"Angry?" Robb asked.

"Not exactly, angry." Anna shook her head. "I'm being married off to you, a stranger."

"A good looking stranger." Robb smirked.

"Not the point I'm trying to make." Anna glared. "I'll be separated from my family, and I seem to be the only person who could truly control my crazy little brother, Joffrey." Anna quickly stated. "I'll be in a place that is still very foreign to me, despite the knowledge I'd managed to accumulate. I know nothing of the North and I especially know nothing of you, Robb Stark. You want my opinion on everything? Well, I hate it. I don't want to be separated from my family; despite how dysfunctional it is. I don't want to move into a place that I know nothing about, nor do I want to marry someone I might hate in the future like my mother did. It's nice and honorable of you to ask for my say, and I'll tell you this. I don't want to marry you."

"But; I'll marry you anyway. It's either you or some fat-ugly lord." Anna looked back to him, sapphire eyes shimmering in the bright lights peering through the crenels of the castle walls. "After all, you're not too bad. Grow your beard back and maybe we could talk about having a relationship."

"W-What?" Robb's smile dropped. "I don't look too bad without my beard!"

* * *

Anna stood awkwardly as the handmaidens wrapped her in fabric. Her sapphire eyes looked left and right for an escape. Daenerys was sitting on a stool with Lady Stark and Sansa helping about. The wedding was so sudden and the King demanded that it happen before they headed off home to King's Landing. For some reason the King was adamant about this fact. He wanted the wedding as soon as possible. To Anna that felt like a stab to the chest. It was almost as if her father was trying to send her away as fast as he could. Oh well, she shrugged her shoulders getting a glare from one of the handmaidens trying to fit her into a good gown.

Anna smiled at Sansa when the innocent little girl asked her if she was excited about marrying her brother. Princess didn't give the Stark girl a response though, finding that not even she had an answer. Sure she was feeling a bit anxious about it, but other than that, nothing more than the standard emotions. Robb was definitely handsome, but that was as far as her knowledge of the boy went. Anna stayed as still as possible. The hand maidens stitched and pricked at the fabric and linens. Little by little her dress was beginning to show its true form. Little by little, Anna began to look like a bride.

A thoughtful look spread across her face. This isn't a wedding of love, but duty. This wedding goes against everything her mother had promised her. If anything, this was just a permanent friendship, if things go well between her and Robb. A permanent friendship didn't sound too bad. Her eyes trailed over to see the world around her. Thankfully, Lady Catelyn allowed the window to be opened. With her position in the room, Anna had near perfect view of Winterfell's courtyard. In the center, Robb could be seen swinging his sword against a group of Lannister footmen.

The men swung like professionals, but Robb swung differently, almost with a foreign flair. He was different, but still the same. She smiled when the Stark tripped and flipped one of the soldiers onto his back. Anna had to admit, the boy was faster than he'd let on before. Someone as muscled as he shouldn't be that fast, in her opinion. A bit of her lecherous uncle's ramblings started rising in her mind. Uncle Tyrion being the favorite of her four, might have rubbed perverseness onto her against her mother's knowledge.

Her cheeks grew into a red hue. He's fast. _I wonder if he's fast in places other than the training field._ Anna bit her lip as heat rose to her face. If anyone was really paying her attention, they'd notice her near glowing face. He did have a nice body. _Oh gods._ She shut her eyes, trying her best to get the images from her mind. _Very inappropriate!_ A sudden realization appeared in her mind. _Robb and I will have to consummate the marriage…through…oh gods._

Her eyes peeked open to catch the image of Robb tossing his sword away to his brother Jon. Men cheered at one another, clearly their training was getting more exciting. Suddenly, the handmaidens dropped what they were doing and rushed for the open windows, blocking Anna's view. Daenerys waltzed up to the window and rested her arms against the sill. Lady Catelyn rolled her eyes with a sigh escaping her lips. Her sons must do this all the time.

Anna stepped from her pedestal and stood next to Daenerys. The two gave each other knowing looks. Their eyes trailed down to the training field to see two Lannister soldiers removing their tunics and armor, revealing bare chests and muscles. Dany's and Anna's eyebrows rose at the sudden gasps and squeals coming from a few of the handmaidens. Back to the training field, Jon and Robb tossed away their leather jerkins and their swords to Theon and their little brother Bran. On the other side of the ring, King Robert and Lord Eddard were sitting in chairs watching the spar.

Anna couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't need to hear. Jon and Robb quickly discarded their tunics, revealing striating abdominals and surprisingly scarred torsos. The girls surrounding them squealed in delight and a few even made offhand remarks about being envious of both Daenerys and Annaelyn. They weren't paid any attention. Dany and Anna were too concentrated on the twin Starks. Both of them looking like red lamps. Maybe, Anna felt that she and Daenerys could get along after all.

* * *

Hours have passed, leading up to the wedding. Robb stood nervous, dressed in his house colors; grey, white and green. Oh he'd never been so nervous in his life. Beside him, a Septon stood in front of a seven pointed star nailed to a wall. Everywhere, friends and older friends of House Stark stood ready for the procession. Robb had even made a few close acquaintances and friendships with Lannister footmen. As surprising to him and his father, the Lannister men weren't that bad company, as long as they weren't accompanied by Prince Joffrey of course.

Nevermind that, he was waiting for his bride to arrive. Robb took a deep shaky breath. Jon and his siblings waited next to his mother and father. Jon of course was giving him insulting looks trying his best to make Robb laugh and lose composure. Dany stood next to Jon trying her best to do the same. Oh, Robb couldn't forget about his old friend Theon Greyjoy, being the loveable arse that he always was. Theon was giving him a knowing look. Robb knew that Theon cared less about the whole marriage procession; he only cared about the Bedding Ceremony.

_That bastard will try to tear more than he should._ Robb narrowed his eyes at the Greyjoy. _I know him better than anyone. Probably not as well as Dany, but still. Theon would probably even try to grope her even._

Robb shook his head, getting the attention of the Septon. The two locked awkward eyes. The Stark felt a cold rush through his body and quickly looked away. He knew what would come after this. He knew what he'd have to do. Robb clenched his fist and stared awkwardly towards the doorway. All he needed now was to see Annaelyn and maybe this feeling of anxiety would disappear. Possibly. No. Robb knew that if he saw her in whatever gown they'd manage to throw her in, he'd only grow more nervous. For all that is holy; he's marrying the Beauty of the South!

_Gods, what did I get myself into; no what did my father get me into?_ Robb could feel small dribbles of sweat flowing down the back of his neck. _Marriage. Bah. At nineteen? Might as well chain me to a wall and kill me right there. Gods help me._

Suddenly, a great creak drew all heads and eyes towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Everyone gasped in surprise, some women even nearly fainted. Robb was no woman, but he felt he might do the same. _This is the woman I'm marrying?!_

Annaelyn walked forward, arm locked with the King, holding a bouquet of blue winter roses. Upon her head was a white veil almost expertly stitched. Her dress was a bright red and gold, sewn and hewn together with precision. Robb turned his eyes over to see Sansa looking down with pride in her face. _It seems my sister is enjoying the idea of marriage._ Annaelyn walked ahead, fierce like a lioness. Lannister colors painted her and accentuated her wonderfully.

Her hair though, is what caught his attention. Curled and tied tightly together, it was fashioned in a way that can only be described as a lioness mane. Annaelyn looked fierce but at the same time, showed a beauty unmatched to Robb. In the dim lights of the sept, her eyes still shimmered like shimmering gemstones. It didn't take long before Annaelyn appeared next to him, at the feet of the Septon. No words were shared as silence reigned among the congregation.

"You may now cloak the bride and place her under your protection." The Septon proclaimed.

Robb, without further ado, swung the cloak over Annaelyn's shoulders with near perfect precision. The boy's heart was racing. Anna turned back around to face him, cheeks almost as red as her crimson gown. The two turned to face the Septon waiting for him to complete his speech.

"Your Grace, Your Grace." The Septon lowered his head in direction of the King and Queen. "We stand here in sight of gods and men, to witness the union of Man and Wife. One Flesh, One Heart, One Soul; Now and Forever! Now look upon one another and say the words."

Robb turned to Annaelyn and held her hands, eyes embraced in a deadlock. "Father, Smith, Warrior. Mother, Maiden, Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine."

Suddenly, an awkward feeling embraced the two. It seems Robb was the only one to say it. The Septon looked to Annaelyn, almost as if he was trying to give her the signal to continue. She looked over towards the assembly, seeing the anger in her father's eyes and the pride in her mother's. She whipped her head back to face Robb only to see the trace signs of hurt in his Icy Blues. She blinked for a moment, trying to regain her composure.

_Anna._ The girl thought to herself. _If you do this…you will be honor bound to him and him alone. Just do it._

She shivered, getting Robb's undivided attention. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but Anna interrupted him in the best way possible.

"Father, Smith, Warrior. Mother, Maiden, Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine."

* * *

**Well, well, well**

**Review!**

**Winter is Coming**


	6. Daenerys and Annaelyn

**Hey, look at this! A smut chapter!  
****Lmfao! I'm so sorry if you were expecting story line  
Wait, there's some story line etched into it! **

**Don't worry, it's not senseless mindless either!  
I tried to keep it fluffy**

**Also, Happy birthday, Natya101. I'm only just a day late :(  
I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Daenerys and Annaelyn**

Dany sat in her seat, sipping softly at the chalice. Her purple eyes trailed along, trying to stay away from the image of Robb and Annaelyn lip-locking. Oh, this wasn't what she was expecting. Too sudden, too soon. She bit her lip when the two broke and exploded into bright smiles. She didn't know how to feel about any of that. The people cheered and cried out their names. Weddings. Dany sighed and looked to the head of the sept. This wasn't what she'd expected. If anything, she was expecting a few shouts and insults aimed her way during the King's stay. Not. This.

Lifting the cup to her lips once again, Dany took heaving gulps of wine, even taking time to refill another cup to drink from. She should have seen this trail of events coming ever since she'd received word that the King was on his way to Winterfell. It was almost as obvious as ice being cold; as obvious as her not belonging in the North.

She scowled, gulping down cups of wine. Maybe she was overdramatizing this, but who was going to care, Jon?

Dany stopped. How could she think that way? She berated herself. That was cruel and rude of her. Jon was always there for her whenever she was down, depressed or drunk even and he'd never taken advantage of her. Robb never did either but Jon was different, it was always different when it came to Jon. Dany sighed and leaned back into her chair, knowing full well what was coming next. Suddenly, the men of the three houses present began to clash and bang their tankards and cups against the wooden tables of the feasting hall.

They were cheering, practically roaring out like rabid animals. There was only one thing that this could possibly mean; the bedding ceremony. Dany's cheeks grew hot. The bedding ceremony was always something that somewhat scared the Targaryen. Men and women rushed up to the podium, hoisting Annaelyn and dragging Robb. All the while, the men tore Anna's dress asunder, revealing her robes beneath while the women ravished Robb's jerkin revealing bare chest with his striated pectorals. Dany couldn't help it; she blushed like a madwoman.

She rushed over, knowing full well that she had every right to join in. The women giggled as their hands trailed across the Stark's well-toned and muscled torso, ripping his clothing from his body. Dany's purple eyes trailed up though to see, not a disturbed Princess, but a Princess who seemed to be enjoying herself. She laughed with the men and even extended her hand out for Robb to take. Daenerys froze and fell behind the crowd. Robb and Anna clasped their fingers together with a bellowing guffaw. The heat on her cheeks disappeared and was replaced with the unrelenting cold of Winterfell.

"It can't be helped can it, Dany?" Jon asked.

"What do you mean?" Daenerys looked at one of her closest friends.

"I know how you feel about Robb." The Stark sighed, a small smile growing on his face. "But at least that leaves me open for fair game."

"Really?" Dany deadpanned with a playful tone.

"Both twins can whisk away a princess." Jon whispered softly.

"Good luck finding that princess." Dany cackled.

Jon glowered, deflating to a shell of his former self. Daenerys though simply walked past him, a victorious expression spread across that pale face of hers. The Stark followed suit, knowing full-well she had the wine. Dany took a moment to think about it; Jon was wrapped around her finger like a string. They hadn't even fucked yet!

She collapsed to her seat, cheeks red suddenly. She'd kissed both Stark twins and nearly gave her maiden head to one of them. Oh she'd maybe messed up somewhere down the line of her life. She poured another cup, swirling the contents. Jon sat next to her, clearly worried for her. She knew what he wanted to do and she knew that she wanted to as well, but to think they'd do that here, in the same room as the Baratheon king himself could possibly count as an insult.

After all, a Targaryen stole a Stark once and cost hundreds of thousands of lives. While the gender roles were switched, she was certain some lords would rise up against the union of House Stark to too many powerful houses.

"Dany…" Jon's voice was soft, almost a caressing whisper.

The girl bit her lip, bringing the tankard to her lips. "Jon…"

She was certain the Stark was enjoying her tone. It came out far more intimate than intended, but it was an intimate moment nonetheless. Just as the rim of the tankard touched her lips, a rough, but soft had rested on her small pale fingers. Amethyst eyes trailed over to see Jon giving her a stern look, his grey eyes boring holes into hers. Dany gulped, watching the Stark lean in, his lips looked ripe for kissing. The Targaryen struggled with herself. On one hand she wanted Robb, but on the other…wait.

Jon whisked the tankard from her hands, a beaming smile spread across his face. He was brimming with laughter, almost exploding. Taking a breathless gulp of wine, he slammed the tankard onto the table, spilling the remaining contents onto the table and his tunic. Theon suddenly appeared, drunk out of his mind and a look of seeming approval. The Greyjoy collapsed next to Dany, wrapping his arm over her shoulder, helping himself to another tankard of wine.

_They're taking my wine._ Dany's eyes darkened. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

The doors were shut, locking from the outside. She was practically nude in front of her husband and he the same. She had never felt so hot in her life before. While she'd already seen him shirtless, Robb was just so…muscled up close. He wasn't gross like the Mountain, but he was lean and had such a smooth slate of skin despite the scars. Anna froze; she didn't know what to do for she was just a maiden having never even coming close to losing her maidenhead. She was standing, arms wrapped over her abdomen, holding her undergarments to her body, hiding the rest of her body from view. Anna's heart was racing; she was about to lose her maidenhead to a man who'd probably fucked so many women…

_Oh gods._ If anyone could turn to an even more vibrant color of red, Anna managed to do it. _I'm getting too ahead of myself! J-Just…_

Robb seemed almost just as nervous as her. He leaned against the bedframe waiting for her to come to him. His icy blue eyes glowed in the dim lighting the room the held. While there were many candles, there couldn't be less light. Anna's previous laughter was sucked into her lungs, never to return, possibly for the entire night should things not go the way everyone expects. No. Of course things weren't going to go the way everyone expects!

Anna steeled her resolve though, staying where she was, giving Robb a look that spoke of defiance. Her sapphire eyes were laced with a playful glint that she was certain the Stark probably understood. Her arms stayed over her body clasping her undergarments to her curvaceous body. If they were going to be married; if they were going to consummate this marriage, they were going to do it as equals. If he was going to be pleasured, she was damn sure she was going to be pleasured too!

_Oh…I don't know what to do though!_ Anna's sapphire eyes couldn't hide the anxiety she was feeling.

Robb rose from the bedframe and walked up to her, his arms hanging loose to his sides. She spied the various shivers and the obviously nervous look spread across his face. His curled auburn hair stuck to his skin. Surprisingly, he was glistening with sweat. Seems that those girls were more vicious than she'd originally thought!

It was no matter. While she really felt no attraction more than friendship for the Stark, she'd be damned if she let another woman make her husband feel more aroused. Anna raised a shaky hand towards the Stark, stopping him in his steps. Robb stared at her, eyes wide and body tense. Her robes began to slide, revealing her flat but slight chubby stomach. She took a shuddering breath; Robb's reaction was not what she thought it would be.

Her face ran with a heat comparable to a summer sun. Robb drew close to her, closing the distance. Anna bit her lip, fighting back against the feelings spiraling within her. He wasn't judging the curves of her stomach, nor was he even looking there. His eyes were planted with hers, almost as if his irides were nailed. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Robb rested his rough hands on her shoulders, caressing the cloth wrapped around her nude form.

"Wait."

The Stark immediately stopped, pulling his arms away. Anna smiled softly at the Stark. For someone as seemingly strong as him, he was already whipped like a boy who'd just lost his virginity. Anna reached forward, resting her cold palms against the Stark's muscled arms, relishing in the feel. Her mouth dried within seconds, clearly caught off guard by how amazing this felt. Never had she felt or seen a topless man this close before. Never had she felt a man like this before. Well, there was always time for first-times.

Anna knew that she couldn't let Robb get all the distance. She slid forward, pressing her body against his, savoring his warmth and the stiffness of his abdominals and chest. His heart beat heavily, nearly matching her own pace. The two held one another, with only the thin cloth of her robe separating the two. The thought of skin against skin was already making the girl warm in places she'd normally not feel warmth. Anna couldn't believe that this is going to happen. She couldn't believe it! Oh she was ecstatic!

Anna looked up at the strong auburn haired Stark, fighting the urge to ravish his face, hands and lips and all. It was going to be a lot more difficult that she could hope. After all, they're locked in a room together for the night and expected to dirty the sheets with her maidenhood blood. Robb knew where this was going to go, and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting the Baratheon from the floor. She yelped suddenly, surprised by his short burst of strength. Her robe slid open, revealing so much of her breasts and yet hiding enough.

She smirked, bringing her head down to rest her forehead against his. "Getting excited, Not Lord Robb?"

"Possibly?" The Stark's reply was coy and laced with playfulness.

Gone was the anxiety that reined the two; gone was the nervousness that grasped the two. All they had now was the passion and the enjoyment shimmering in their eyes. Anna made sure to let the Stark know that this was mutual. Robb was obviously one to care about every little bit of her. To take her maidenhead; or the maidenhead of any noblewoman in Westeros, is a milestone for any man. So Annaelyn was sure to make it seem as such. She kept her forehead pressed against his, slowly snaking her arms around his shoulders.

Curly locks of deep black hair fell free from their wraps and braids, dribbling against Robb's and her own cheeks. Sliding on his heels, the Stark tightening his grip over her waist. Things were going to get interesting the moment her robe was removed.

* * *

"When do you think they'll actually start?" Theon asked with a lecherous smirk spread across his face.

Dany, Theon and Jon were resting their ears against the wooden door, doing their best to listen in to what was going on in the room. Boredom was slowly creeping on the trio since there was no moaning, no screaming, no cursing, not even the clapping of skin; hells there wasn't even talking. Dany bit her lip, feeling slightly embarrassed to be here doing this.

"Hells if I know." Jon replied. "I never knew Robb would take this long for his first time."

"Maybe he wants to enjoy-"

_Thud!_

"Shit!"

The trio gave each other nervous looks. That was Robb's voice.

* * *

"Ouch!" Annaelyn grasped the back of her head.

Robb winced, giving her a look of despair. The fool wasn't watching where he was going and ended up ramming the back of her head into the canopy frame above their bed. He struggled to keep his growing laughter from escaping his lips, but was futile. The girl glared at him, rubbing the back of her head, all the while keeping her robes shut from his prying and rather exploring eyes. If he was going to embarrass her, she was definitely going to do the same to him.

Speeding to her feet, she grabbed Robb's shoulders practically hurling him into the bed. He cried out a bellowing roar, colliding with the bed furs. He slid until his head smashed against the headboard. The blow definitely sounded like it hurt, but she didn't care. Watching the Stark cower and shudder in pain was more than enough retribution. Robb grabbed his head, tightening his shut eyes. If he was going to cry, Annaelyn was certain that no matter how hard Robb fucks her, seeing his tears was going to be the highlight of this night.

No more pain, Robb sprang his hand forward, grabbing onto her arm. Anna yelped in surprise, suddenly finding her face-first against the bed furs. She heard Robb's sudden manic cackle and she knew the wolf was going to try and take her now. But she was just beginning to have fun!

Anna spun around, resting her soft, small hands against Robb's bare chest. She could feel his heart rush at speeds she'd never felt before. His breath was hitched, filling Annaelyn with all kinds of pride. The look in his eyes said all that he probably could ever want to say to her. Annaelyn sighed, knowing she'd teased the Stark long enough. The moment her hands left his chest though, the Stark shot down ready to go to work.

Annaelyn didn't want to be the one to take it all. No, she wanted to be in control. "No."

Robb halted immediately. His icy blue eyes widened with surprise as he began to back away. His arms left her shoulders and rested against the bed furs, pushing into the mattress. Anna's robes spread out, revealing almost everything. She was certain the Stark was about to eat her body given the rabid, primal look in his eyes.

Her skin glistened lightly in the dimly lit room. Anna watched him; she knew what he wanted. It was almost as clear as the night sky itself.

"Watch me, Not Lord Robb." Anna smiled softly at the man on top of her.

His deadpanned expression only seemed to make her smile all the more. Her hands snaked along her curved body, grasping the soft linens of her robe, taunting and teasing the Stark. Oh she knew exactly what he wanted. Biting her lower lip, sinking away into her own world of pleasure, the Stark suddenly looked like he was drooling, almost like he was going to murder someone. That was a look Anna somehow found…enjoyable.

Her breath hitched as she finally slid the garments free. She shuddered as the cold of the North wisped past her nipples. Anna looked away, suddenly finding the walls far more interesting than the-

"Oh…"

Annaelyn moaned lustily. Robb had taken her breasts to his hands and her nipple to his lips. It felt new. Her back arched as another moan escaped her dry lips. Slowly, the Stark began to knead her breasts, all the while, dragging his tongue against the soft, brown areola. Her chest was cold, but warm at the same time, sending explosions of electricity through her body. Her arms shuddered; it took all her strength to not shoot her arms over the Stark's back. When he pulled away, she had half a mind to slap him, grab his head and force him to continue.

Now her nipples were wet and cold. She shot her right hand up, wrapping around Robb's right nipple and began to pinch. Robb winced and nearly screamed from the sudden pain. He gritted his teeth and fought hard against the piercing lightning. She released her hold on him and gave him a knowing look. She licked her lips and stared at the Stark, knowing full well that he got her message.

Suddenly, the Stark shot low, springing his head between her legs. Anna yelped in surprise. She shut her legs, screaming out. _Shit! He scared me!_ Robb didn't let up though, placing kisses against her thighs and navel, getting closer and closer to her rather secretive area. She was certain she was waking the entire keep.

* * *

_What the hells is going on in there?!_ Dany pressed her ear against the wooden door once more.

"I always did think Robb would have a small cock." Theon and Jon burst into laughter. "Damn fool probably put it in the wrong hole!"

Jon fell onto his back holding his sides. Theon slapped his leg, trying his best to keep his laughter quiet. Behind the door, the three of them could hear both Robb and Annaelyn moaning and laughing at the same time. It was getting louder and louder with each passing second, only adding on to Theon and Jon's amusement. Dany though glared at the two immature _children_ next to her and pressed her ear onto the door once more. Her face was hot, as opposed to the cold of Winterfell. Robb was going in. The girl heard Jon and Theon rustle and suddenly quiet down.

Daenerys gave the two a deadpanned look. "Now the two of you decide to shut up?"

"We're going to sleep." Jon deadpanned back. "Why don't you sleep too?"

"No." Dany replied. "I'm…uh…curious."

"Curious?" Theon asked. "I think she wants to join."

"Probably!" The two once more burst into laughter, much to Dany's chagrin. Jon gave Dany a small smile, soft and caring before waltzing off with Theon down the hall.

Dany turned her eyes to the door and growled. _Damn Theon for corrupting Jon!_ Dany rested her palms on the doorframe, pressing her bare forehead against the door itself. The young Targaryen could hear the young Baratheon Princess's laughter from within the room. Robb's booming laughter soon followed. Dany clenched her fists, rising to her feet. Maybe Jon was right; maybe she should sleep. Maybe Theon was right too. Dany rolled her amethyst eyes, knowing full well that she'll never give Theon the satisfaction of knowing how she feels.

Like a swift spectre, she whisked down the dim, stone halls of Winterfell; her white dress flowing behind her. It was tough to keep the frown from forming on her face. Robb had just lost his virginity to some princess. Knowing how marriages go, Dany was certain that she'd have to see Annaelyn every single day of her life now, or at least until she was whisked away and married off to some fat lord. Dany for a moment, hoped it would be the prior of the two. She shook her head of silver-gold hair, taking off towards her chambers down the hall. This was going to be a long night for her.

* * *

Annaelyn panted slightly, sweat cascaded from her pores. Her deep sapphire blue eyes trailed over to lock with Robb's icy blues. His curly auburn hair stuck to his skin, illuminated by the dim light of the candles. She brought her hand along, caressing the Stark's shaved cheeks. He leaned into her hand, surprising Anna. Maybe now, he had reason to be whipped.

"How…did you like it?" Robb suddenly asked, cheeks rising in heat.

Annaelyn raised an eyebrow, her cheeks suddenly beginning to hurt from how hard she was smiling. "It…could have been better."

"Oh really now?" Robb shot from the bed, wrapping his arms over her nude body. Sliding beneath the bed furs, he pressed his firm, muscled body against hers. "You love to tease me, don't you?"

"Only if it gets a rise out of you." Annaelyn winked, raising her arms up, clasping her fingers around his neck. "Besides…you look better on top."

Robb lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers, filling her with an electricity unknown before. She shuddered into his warmth as blood rushed to her cheeks. They broke, a trail of saliva connecting their lower lips together. No words were said for their pants and gasps were all that mattered. Annaelyn had never felt so…exhausted in her life. Never had she felt so filled either! Her blue eyes trailed down to see his flaccid member. A cheeky smirk appeared on her face once her eyes trailed back to his. She leaned into the bed once more, leading his head to her soft, taut, nipples.

"Do what you did before…" Annaelyn whispered. "I loved what you-oh…"

* * *

Morning came, bursting through the drapes of the young Targaryen's windows. It was a new day. Maybe she could find something-

"Bran, what the hells are you doing?!" Dany cried out once she removed her drapes.

"Oh, Dany?" Bran looked confused, poking his head into the window. "I was climbing towards the old watchtower!"

"Bran, how many times does Lady Stark have to tell you not to climb?" Dany asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know." The young Stark looked down. "She'll have to keep telling me though. Climbing is never going to stop!"

Dany shook her head. "Wait for me. I'll be watching you carefully!"

"Okay!" Bran sat on her window sill, staring off into the courtyard with his back to the window.

Dany watched him with worried eyes, he was always doing crazy things and it only seemed to get more daring. She didn't know what she'd do if the young boy had fallen and couldn't get up again. Or worse; died. She stopped herself, steeling her resolve and dropping her arms to her sides. Bran was the most surefooted person she'd ever known, never falling in his long retinue of climbing experience. Sure there were times where it came close, but the young Stark had proven himself a veteran.

The princess quickly sped through her room, deciding to dress like Arya usually does. She slid her legs through thin leather breeches, quickly knotting the lace. She spun around, her amethyst eyes narrowing at the young Stark boy. She's certain with his climbing ability, he'd peeked on her a few times. Dany shook her head as a small smile crept to her face. She dashed along, tossing her sleepwear from her body and dove into a leather tunic, tightening the laces and strings. She looked at the cuffs, slapping them shut and tightening the belts. She turned on her heels and knocked on the window getting the young Stark's attention.

"You'd better wait for me down in the courtyard Bran." Dany narrowed her eyes. "You don't want to awake the Dragon, do you?"

The color faded from the boy at the mere mention of the threat. "Y-Yes, My Lady!"

He quickly burst into action, turning and climbing down with lightning and wind bursting off of his body in waves. Dany nearly burst into laughter. She loved to use that threat on the young boy. Ever since they were children and the young Stark started to show interest in her family's history, he would sometimes even annoy her with questions that she knew she couldn't answer. So in response, she'd distract him with tickles and sometimes pick him up and toss him aside. She dubbed it the 'dragon' after Bran cried out being on the back of a dragon.

Dany took off from her room, slamming her door shut and heading towards the courtyard. She smiled once more as the memories of her appointment as Bran's watcher fluttered into her mind. She was trusted to make sure the boy didn't fall or hurt himself. For a scrawny looking girl, Dany turned out to be rather strong. She'd caught the boy a few times, but some of those times, he'd received nothing more than an assortment of bruises and cuts; nothing too serious.

She paused as the courtyard came into view. Bran was waiting near the stables, sitting on a hay bale with his direwolf pup that he still hasn't named yet, waiting next to him. The two were clearly getting restless; his direwolf running in circles waiting for their dragon maiden to appear. Her amethyst eyes trailed up to the see the overcast that plagued Winterfell's skies had disappeared into simple puffs of clouds that simply glided along the great blue expanse.

"Today will be a good day."

* * *

"Oh…Robb."

The girl nestled her head into his neck. She felt warm and secure in his embrace. Even though her eyes were closed, she had nothing to fear of him. The men beneath her shuffled and soon enough, her face was pressed against his muscled chest. Her cheeks went hot at the interaction and quickly pulled away to see the Stark dead asleep still.

"I'm not even surprised." Annaelyn deadpanned, rising from the bed furs.

She looked down at the sleeping, blissful Stark beneath her. He looked at peace and rather happy. Annaelyn bit her lip. _The fool had better be happy!_

Annaelyn turned her eyes around, noticing the candles of the room had died and blown empty. The cold of the North drove through the cracks and under the door, stabbing her skin like a blade of ice. She winced at how sharp the sudden pain felt and quickly slid beneath the bed furs, getting closer to Robb's nude form. She wrapped her arms tentatively around the Stark, relishing in his unbelievable warmth. If this kept up, the Baratheon felt that maybe bed furs were overrated. Maybe all she needed to stay warm was a Stark in her arms!

"You're awake…" Robb's voice sounded.

"Sorry if I woke you." Annaelyn gave him a sheepish look.

The Stark simply smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're alright…how would you judge my performance, My Lady?"

Annaelyn stifled a laugh. "I'd say you did exceptionally well. For a man who's probably fucked dozens of women, you seemed rather confused for most of the bloody night!" _Did I really just say that?!_

"Now where did you hear that I'd fucked dozens of women?" Robb asked with an amused smirk.

"N-Nowhere! It just seems so obvious!" Anna glared at the Stark, rising once more, this time wrapping the furs around her chest. "You seem so proud of it-"

The Stark shot forward, pressing his lips to hers, silencing her. "You were my first. And now, you are my only."

Once they parted, the Princess was left awestruck, broken in the mind. Her sapphire eyes were glazed with a soft golden glimmer. Her arms fell lax as heat rose to her cheeks from embarrassment. The furs dropped, revealing her plump breasts once more. She half expected Robb to grab them once again and give her more kisses there, but she was shut down by his rough hand resting on her cheek. She looked at him finding a familiar glimmer in his eyes. Slowly, she snaked her right hand up his torso, cupping his cheek, drawing her thumb against his jawline.

"Robb…"

"Annaelyn."

The two closed the distance once again. Her arms slid across, wrapping around his neck, holding him in place, while his wrapped along her lower back, holding her close to his chest. Despite the cold, the two were already sweating, wanting more. They broke for air, but Annaelyn wasn't finished. She kissed his jaw, kissed his chin but then continued on to kiss his neck. She was in control of the moment and she loved it! Robb shuddered under the pressure of her lips.

Suddenly, the two fell back with Anna on top. Her curly black hair fell down, covering the Stark's face from view to the outside world. He was hers and she, his. Annaelyn once more, leaned down pressing kisses upon the nineteen year old's Northman lips. She broke all of a sudden. She flipped her hair back revealing a pair of burning sapphire eyes.

Below, Robb was dying of laughter. He held his sides as Anna ran her hands against her taut nipples. The fool pinched them.

"It's only payback for what you did last night." Robb gave her a sly smirk. "I thought a Lannister always pays his debts?"

"Well…" Annaelyn shot down, pinching his nipple all the while grabbing his other appendage with a fierce grip, nearly forcing the air from Robb's lungs. "I'm a Baratheon. Ours is the Fury, Stark!"

She twisted Robb's nipple nearly causing a scream to shoot from his lungs. It didn't last long. He shot up, forcing her to the bed once again, this time, his hand was against her thigh and his other held her arm down against the bed. Anna looked at Robb with cheeks as red as rubies. She gulped waiting for his response. If she hurt him, she didn't mean it-

"Oh!" Anna arched her back as pleasure shot through her body. "It's…t-too early f-for this!"

Robb continued, sending explosions through the girl's body. She shuddered, feeling him within her. She was certain that this was definitely the best morning she'd had in her life. She shook once again as her climax finally came, washing over her and Robb. Her breaths labored and hitched as her mind grew cloudy. Robb fell next to her, kissing her shoulder.

"Robb…if I hurt you." Annaelyn turned to face him. "I didn't mean to…sometimes I get carried away."

"No." Robb sighed, turning his eyes to the canopy above them. "It's fine. Whatever you intend to force upon me, I can manage!"

"You seem so-"

Without warning, the door exploded open. Robb quickly threw a blanket over Annaelyn and kept his lower extremities from sight. Annaelyn's eyes popped from her head. It was Daenerys Targaryen; and she was covered in blood!

"Robb!" the Targaryen cried. "Bran! H-He…"

Jon and Theon appeared next to her, pressing their hands onto her shoulders as she wept.

"He's dead!"

* * *

**Yes, I did kill off Bran.**

**Don't kill me fandom!**

**Winter is Coming**


End file.
